Darkness Trilogy Book One: Despair
by Blazing Crusader
Summary: Artemis is forced into marriage, and her eyes are set on Percy. But at the same time, enemies awaken, ushering in one of Olympus' darkest days. Percy is under pressure, and running out of time. How will he cope with the upcoming war, and his dormant feelings for Artemis. Previously The Tide and The Moon.
1. Decisions and Betrayal

**Hey guys, Blazing Crusader here with my second story. This will have alot of romance between Percy and Artemis, so be warned. As for my other story, I will continue updating it as well, but due to lack of reviews, I will limit it to one chapter per week until I get more motivation to complete it. Without further Adieu, heres my next story.**

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL POSEIDON, YOU PUT ELECTRIC EELS IN MY SHOWER AGAIN" I heard father yell. Those two were constantly at each other's throats, and it really made me sick. I also suppose it helped me in keeping my oath, because it reminded me how disgusting men could be. "Everybody, I'm calling a council meeting right now" I heard father say over the intercom.

"Great, another meeting" I heard Aphrodite complain to me. "I was busy working" she complained. "Come on Aphrodite, getting a manicure or a facial does not qualify as work" I told her for the millionth time. "Sorry wilderness girl, but some of us still like to be attactive" normally that last comment wouldn't have bothered me, but today it stung.

"Ahem" Zeus cleared his voice. "I have called a meeting today for two reasons. One is to address that little incident I had with my younger brother" he said as he glared at Uncle Poseidon who grinned triumphantly. "The other however is serious matter. Artemis, as punishment for having gone above your cursing limit **(A limit for how many men she is allowed to turn into animals every century)**, I decree that you must find a husband. You have but one week, if you fail to find a man within this time period, I will pick a husband for you myself" the tone of his voice signaled that he would not be arguing with me about this.

"This isn't fair father" I protested, "I'm a maiden goddess for a reason. How could I possibly lead a group of immortal girls if I go back on one of the most important rules" as I said this, I couldn't help but be proud of how convincing I was. "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. Until you learn to appreciate men, I am promoting Hestia. Hestia, you are now the leader of the hunt, effective immediately". "Great" I thought, now I have to break my oath and I can't be with my hunters.

"You have one week, Artemis. Also, find somebody worthy because whoever you choose will be made a god". "I hate you" was the last thing I said before I flashed back to my palace.

Moments later Athena and Aphrodite were in my palace too. Aphrodite was the first to speak. "Come on sister, I'm the goddess of love. Just tell me what you want in a guy, and I'll find one perfect for you". That earned her a glare from Athena, who spoke up too. "Think about this strategically Artemis. You must find a man who is worthy and deserving, because not only will he become your husband, he will also be made a god". Sadly, Athena was right, I had to think through this. "I guess that limits me to demigods then" I said reluctantly. "Maybe you could marry one of my children" Athena told me. "They are wise, and would be could candidates for godhood. Or maybe a child of Demeter, they respect nature and all" this went on for a while before Aphrodite let out a shriek.

"I KNOW THE PERFECT GUY FOR YOU ARTEMIS" she squealed. "How in Hades could you think any male is even acceptable for me, let alone perfect" I retorted in disbelief. "Oh trust me, this guys a keeper, he's enough to make me remain faithful" and all of a sudden, she and Athena started a mind conversation. I finally heard Athena say "I approve as well, he needs Artemis right now just as much as she needs him". "Will you guys keep talking amongst yourselves or will you fill me in on this" I cried impatiently.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Saviour of Olympus" they said in unison. As soon as I heard the hero's name I felt at peace. I suppose he would have been my choice in the end, because I have never encountered another male so kind, compasionate, and trustworthy before. Not to mention how well built he is, but I would never let anybody else know how he makes me feel. "Well, he is the only boy who I find mildly tolerable and I am less likely to turn him into an animal, so I consent to this".

As soon as I had said this, I felt a surge of hope and happiness. I started hating that side of me, but it couldn't be helped. "Great, go down to him Artemis, like I said earlier, he needs you" Athena said in a grave voice. I flashed off of Olympus with one thought in mind... "what about Annabeth" I thought nervously.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

To think, this is how these ignorant fools repay me for saving their lazy *****. Earlier today I was one of the most well respected campers at Camp Half Blood, but now I can't walk two feet without being insulted or attacked. For some reason though, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, and all the minor god's cabins were siding with me.

It all started this morning.

***Flashback***

I went through my daily routine, had breakfast, visited Blackjack, practiced in the arena, the usual. However, I suddenly heard a noise come from the lake, and I immediately rushed to check it out. With riptide at hand, I scanned the area for the source of the trouble. There was some boy from Apollo cabin shooting explosive arrows everywhere, and some of his more potent ones were destroying cabins. At first I didn't get why he was doing it, but as soon as a crowd showed up, he aimed his arrow at me.

"Stop Jackson, just because you saved Olympus does not give you the right to destroy Camp Half Blood" he shouted. "What are you talking about?" the look I gave him made him start stuttering, but as soon as he regained his speech he started bashing me again. "Only a Son of Poseidon could have used the water from the lake with such destructive force. See the water inside all of the cabins, I can't believe that you would stoop so low. I don't care if you bear the curse of Achilles, I will fight you for the well being of this camp".

"Come on Chiron, you can't honestly believe him. He was shooting everywhere with his silly explosive arrows that he got as a blessing. I would never do that, Camp Half-Blood is my second home" I tried saying in my defense. "Sorry Percy, but all evidence does lead to the contrary, but I will also give you the benefit of the doubt. Tonight, Mr. D and I will discuss whom we should believe" he tried to save me, but a part of me knew he was right. All the evidence pointed to the fact that I probably did it.

***End Flashback***

So ever since that incident in the morning, people have ignored me, cursed at me, and even set greek fire in my cabin. To make matters worse, Annabeth left me, she believed that stupid son of Apollo over me. I saw them kissing over at the Athena table, where people were congratulating Annabeth for finally leaving me. The Ares cabin looked ready to kill on the other hand.

Just then a knife was hurled at my head. "That's it, I'm through with this entire camp" I shouted out. And I was actually about to leave when Chiron spoke up. "Wait Percy, Mr. D and I have passed judgement. We have decided that it was you after all who destroyed the cabins, and attacked the camp. For that, we cannot let you leave" I can't believe what I had just heard him say. My mentor, after all of these years, believed some new guy.

I didn't have to much time to dwell on this thought, because Mr. D had just given the campers to attack me. Within an instant I was overrun by angry campers everywhere. It was a tough fight, but it could've been worse. For one thing, nobody from Ares, Demeter, or Hermes was fighting, they just remained neutral. Landon, the Apollo kid, rushed me with his dagger. I was good, but the sheer force of his anger pushed me onto defense. There was no way I could beat him while he was randomly thrashing like that.

But I was to busy defending myself to realise that two campers from Hesphaestus came up from behind me and held me still. Landon was about to finish me when all of a sudden there was this unearthly light that appeared in front of me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt was in front of me, and judging by her look, she wasn't too happy right now. "Perseus Jackson, we must go now" she said, and she teleported us out of camp.

**Landon's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that coward escaped" I was so angry. I finally got the chance to ruin the great hero and take his place, and then a goddess comes and takes him away. "Don't worry Landon" Chiron called "Perseus is hereby banned from Camp Half-Blood. After this incident I feel that we need a leader for camp. Somebody who could keep everybody in check. Would you like to be that leader Landon" he asked.

"Yes, and my first order as official leader is for everyone to keep a lookout for Jackson. If you see him, bring him to me so that I can finish him".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

Hmmm, I could see what Athena meant when she said Perseus needed me. "Those demigods at camp were about to tear him apart" I thought to myself with pity for him. "Why would anybody want to harm him" I wondered. I would have questioned further, but I could see the deep sorrow in his eye. His spirit was broken, in fact, his eyes looked like Zoe's after she had been betrayed by Hercules. This was one thing I had to know. "Perseus, what has happened to make you so sorrowful"?

"Lady Artemis, I can't go into it just yet, it's too soon. I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you, thank you for rescuing me. But I must leave immediately, the campers will turn on you if they believe you to be sheltering a traitor" his voice was so soft and gentle. I can't believe that even though he is in so much danger, he is willing to go back to make sure that I don't get in any trouble. Aphrodite was right, he is really different. But different or not, there was no way I would break my oath for him.

"Perseus, do not disobey me. Tell me what has happened, I only ask out of curiosity". "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. That damn daughter of Athena, Annabeth, broke my heart. After I was framed by one of Apollo's sons for attacking the camp, she went off with him and left me broken hearted. I spent so long trying to impress her, and I made every effort to keep her happy, just to be cast aside. Then everybody else in camp has turned on me as well, believing me to be a traitor".

This was the first time I had heard of a male being hurt so badly by a female. For some reason it drew me in even closer to him. But then what he did next shocked me even more. "Lady Artemis, my problems are trivial, when you showed up to camp, you looked upset. What is it that bothers you?" he asked so innocently.

Despite how much I hated men and how I didn't trust them, I felt okay to tell Percy. After all, he told me his problem, and my problem concerns him. "Perseus" I started before he cut me off. "Please Lady Artemis, call me Percy. Perseus is much too formal for my taste". "Okay, Percy" saying his name like that felt so nice, "I was told today that I have but a week to find a man to marry. Father feels that I have become to critical of men in the past years so he feels that it would be in my best interest to get married".

"What about you huntresses?" I knew he was brave, but I didn't know how discerning he was. "Yes, about that, I am now only the moon goddess, Hestia has taken over the huntresses for me" I said with a small sob. "So, have you found a husband yet Lady Artemis"? "Actually, yes Percy, I have found a man who I feel is tolerable. Percy Jackson, would you marry me?"

* * *

**I will update this after I get at least three to five reviews. I'm always looking for plot suggestions, until then, have a safe and happy Halloween tomorrow.  
**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	2. Shock and Capture

**Hey guys and gals, Blazing Crusader here. First off, I would like to thank you all for fav and following this story. And now I will adress the reviews and comments in the order they were made.**

** Greyhound- You sorta read my mind, but sadly there won't be any running away... yet**

** p**nislover- Thank you for the encouragement**

** Blitzing- I'll try to keep it as humorous as possible**

** Blessedbyartemis11- I appreciate the compliment**

** Ihatejustinbieber01- I'll keep updates flowing pretty frequently if I can**

** Zsouthwell- Glad to see you liked this story as well, I would like to send a special shout out to you for being one of my most consistent fans. Oh and don't worry, I'll make Percy going back to camp memorable :D**

** Percy-God- Ummm I'm pretty sure that Zeus is older, but I might be mistaken. Thanks for calling it out though**

** Bambino- Like I said before, I'll update when I can**

** Electricprincess889- Thanks to you for being the first princess to review one of my stories ;)**

** Guest #1- Will do**

** Guest #2- What did you mean by other way around?**

** Lmb- Lol yeah, I figured if Artemis is desperate, she should come across as blunt**

** Maple- Honestly, there are some elements from other Pertemis stories that I admire, so I will incorporate some of those. But I will also strive for originality so as to keep the story interesting.**

** Guest #3- Thank you**

** Guest #4- CHB will most likely be bashed, but it might come a little later**

** Thecalm- Thank you**

** Percy Waterblue- I might take you up on that offer :P**

** Shadow gods of the fallen- Your words of encouraging are helpful enough.**

**Thank you all once again, its nice to see that my story was well recieved. Also, like I said last time, I am open to plot ideas, while I do have a plot line, what happens in between is open for change. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to share, I would love to hear it. You guys are awsome fans, and without further adieu, heres my next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

** Percy's P.O.V.**

"Percy Jackson, will you marry me"? I can't believe it, Lady Artemis chose me out of all of the men in the world. As much as I want to say yes, I couldn't do that to her. She would be resented by so many people. My enemies would use her to get to me. "Lady Artemis, I have to decline. I'm sorry, but if I agree, I will put you in so much danger. I have made more enemies in five years than the rest of the gods combined. Zeus knows how many immortals I've pissed off" at that remark the sky flashed with lighting. "Okay scratch that, even Zeus doesn't know".

"I can't believe you, I thought you were different Perseus, but looks like I was wrong. All men are equally cruel, go back to the world of the mortals if you want, forget that I ever talked to you" I can't believe I hurt her so much. She is such a strong goddess, and I just broke her the same way Annabeth did to me. Somewhere in my gut I knew I had to make this right.

"Lady Artemis, wait here me out" I tried to tell her, but she had already teleported to her own palace. She was gone, just like that. I said no because I really cared about her, and I couldn't bear the thought of her being harmed on my account. But being away from her hurts more. "Looks like I have to pay a visit to Aphrodite" I sighed.

However, for the second time tonight, a godly glow happened right in front of me. "Percy, it's good to see you again. I see you've been working out even more since the war". "Just great" I thought, Aphrodite had to be in such a ditsy mood right now. "Aphrodite, if you knew I was here, then you must also know what just happened" I said, trying to get through the awkward moment. "Yes yes, you really did mess up big time. I can't believe your so cute, but so dense Percy. Artemis really loves you, even though she wouldn't have admitted it. Being the goddess of love, I know these things, she has never felt so much compassion for anyone before".

"Thanks for telling me that, but I already knew that I was being an idiot. I just want to know how I can make this right"? "Well, there is a way, but its going to take a lot of effort, and I think you would just be better off with a certain goddess of love" she said with a smirk. "No, just tell me what I have to do to get Lady Artemis back" I said as I put a lot of force into the statement. "Fine come with me". I couldn't shake the feeling that I would regret this.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he said no, what is wrong with me? I have never cried this much before, especially not over a guy. But even though he has betrayed me, I still can't help but feel attracted to him. His beautiful sea green eyes are so deep, and then his smile makes me feel so wonderful. "What are you saying" I stopped myself. He just rejected you, and your still going on about him. I can't just drop everything, I still have that deadline.

"To hades with Perseus, I'm a goddess for crying out loud. I'll go down and find another demigod to marry, and I'll show him". I was going to go back to Camp Half-Blood, but if I went back I knew that I'd just find another demigod who would betray me. So this time I went searching in the mortal world.

As soon as I got there, I knew I had made a huge mistake. Everywhere I went I say men drinking, beating each other, and engaging in other repulsive activities. I got to the outskirts of Manhattan before I finally sensed a powerful presence. "Show yourself before I destroy you" I commanded, secretly hoping it was Perseus.

Whoever it was started chuckling. "As you wish Artemis" needless to say, I was shocked by who I saw. "Kronos how are you even alive. Peseus defeated you, and your mortal host was destroyed". "How amusing, you Olympians are so predictable, always believing that you are victorious. As much as I would love to tell you my story right now, we are expected elsewhere".

I was about to say no, and get away, but Kronos slowed time down, grabbed me, and teleported away.

I recognised the place immediately, because I had been trapped here once before. Two years ago I was forced to bear the weight of the sky, we were in Mount Orthys, home of the Titans. "Please don't throw me under the sky again" I pleaded, the first time was bad enough, but this time I didn't have any reason to stay strong. No hunters, and I didn't have Perseus.

"Oh don't worry, thats going to be your job during the day, when we are planning our attack that is two weeks from now. But at night, I think I'll let Atlas, Hyperion, and Oceanus share you, and have some fun" he smiled cruely. Kronos then threw me under, and pulled Atlas out. "Stupid goddess, looks like your back in the position that you were two years ago. Only this time there is noone left who cares enough to save you. I hope you enjoy this, because you will be the only living Olympian after our assault. We'll have plenty of fun for all of eternity. And whats best is that Perseus Jackson doesn't care enough to save you either. I watched that little seen between you too. I can't believe you chose him of all peoples. But don't worry, by sometime tonight you'll have broken your oath one way or another".

"Ah that reminds me, you wanted to know how I survived Artemis. Its a nice story actually" Kronos began to explain. "You see, I met my mother, Gaea, while my soul was blowing around. She made a proposal to me. I have teamed up with my brothers, the giants, to take down you gods. As for how the other titans were freed without anybody noticing, Gaea has put a layer of magic upon Olympus, so that we may operate in peace. Each of us titans have been teamed up with a giant. I have been paired up with the anti-Zeus who is here today. His name is Enceladus, but he won't be greeting you, because he is resting up, and preparing for the final battle".

"So you relied on your mother to save you, I can't really say that I'm surprised, I always knew you were one to hide behind others" which wasn't the wisest thing to say in the current situation. "Besides, your wrong, I know that Perseus will come to save me, he is loyal and caring, and he wouldn't abandon anybody" I said with false hope. "You had better hope not Artemis, because if he does, he will have to face three Titans and a giant". I was starting to black out, and I knew I had to get a message out, so I tried mentally contacting someone. I tried for Athena, or even Hera, but one person was on my mind, "Perseus".

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Uggh do you guys have to attack at once" I complained as I fought off Ares, Hesphaestus, Hermes, and Hades. "Yes" they said in unison, "of course Percy" Aphrodite's voice drawled. "How are you supposed to get strong enough to fight my brother if you can't take on a god". "Come on Aphrodite, regardless of how powerful Lord Zeus is, with all respect, he is still but one god. I'm at my limit, and I don't think I could keep it up much longer".

This was the truth, I had already been sparring with them for twelve hours. At this point, the only reason I wasn't dead was because of my feelings for Lady Artemis. She gave me a reason to push forward, but I had truly reached my breaking point. "Aww looks like big bad Percy is giving up" Apollo mocked from the sidelines. "Alright, thats it. If you guys won't end this then I will" I said with a steely calm voice, the same one I get when I'm really ticked off.

Hades could sense then anger, and he backed off a litte, but he was too late. A vortex of wind, water, and electricity surrounded me. I had used this technique against Hyperion during the war, and I successfully beat him. But what I had accomplished now, made that hurricane look like a little storm. "I've been practicing this everyday for the past couple of months, and I've been waiting to test it out" I taunted the gods. But I don't think they heard me, because they were too busy getting beat around by me. I was about to let out my explosion of power to end the fight before I heard a voice scream in my head.

"Perseus" was the only thing I heard, but it was enough to make me lose my concentration. The gods were wiped out on the floor, but Aprodite healed them all instantly, before turning her attention to me. "What made you stop Percy? That was the most entertaining thing I have seen". "Sorry to disappoint you, but I heard somebody call my name out. They sounded hurt, and desperate. And I would recognize the sweet, mesmerising voice anywhere. Lady Artemis has been captured, but I'm not sure where she is being held" the desperation I was feeling was aparent.

Apollo and Hermes went back to Olympus to notify Lord Zeus of what I had heard. "Perseus, if what you have said is true, I must get back to my palace and send out some of my underlings to search for my niece" Lord Hades told me before leaving too. Hesphaestus left because he isn't good with "organic life forms" which left just me and Aphrodite. "Even though Artemis is probably in trouble, I think its cute that she contacted you for help instead of one of us Olympians" which made me blush. "Umm I think she accidentally did that".

Aphrodite sighed, "were are going to have to work on that cluelessness of yours Percy, but I was just informed by Zeus that Artemis is indeed missing. He has ordered a full scale search. Oh and btw, Poseidon wanted me to let you know that you are to refrain from searching. He doesn't think that you are strong enough because anybody who can capture an Olympian so easily must be very powerful" the way she said the last part, it was almost as if she was daring me to defy my dad.

The way I saw it, I had two options. I could either look for the woman I love, and save her, but risk the wrath of Poseidon or I could listen to the man who disowned me, and lose my lady forever. It was a no brainer, "Aphrodite, nothing could keep me from searching for Lady Artemis". "I had a feeling that was what you were going to say. Well, I'll help you out, take this" she handed me a small device. "What am I supposed to do with this"? "What I just gave you, will prevent the gods from being able to track you. In addition to that, it will also start to resonate when you approach a god or another entity of similar power. You can use it to find Artemis, and it will warn you if an Olympian is around". "Thanks, but why are you helping me so much"? "I already told you earlier, I just love a good romance".

I went ahead and walked into the sea, and transported myself to the first location I thought Lady Artemis would be. "Mount Orithys, home of the titans. I hope that I'm wrong, because if I'm not then I might not make it out of there alive" I thought while traveling up the rough terrain. With every step that I took, my resolve weakened. It was almost as if the earth itself were speaking to me, urging me to abandon my quest.

Little did I know that I was being watched throughout my trek. "Ahh so looks like the demigod is the first to realise where you are goddess" Kronos's said spitefully. Artemis struggled in the background to see if what he said was true. Sure enough, the image in front of her sent a sharp pain to her heart. Her Perseus was scaling the mountain to come and rescue her. "Yes Artemis, watch as your beloved walks to his doom" the laughter rang through the chamber.

I was at the peak when I heard Lady Artemis again. "Percy, leave now, please". At once I rushed forward with renewed determination. I let her go once, I wasn't about to do it again. When I finally got to the base of their operations I found Kronos, Hyperion, and Oceanus waiting for me. "Where's Lady Artemis" I tried intimidating them. Just then Atlas walked in and addressed Kronos. "Lord Kronos, it is now Hyperion's turn to have fun with our prisoner" he unwisely uttered before realising I was there.

"Now now Atlas, your being rude, don't you see that we have a guest" Kronos mocked. "Ah yes, it's been a long time Jackson, you seem to have improved since last time. I must say though, you were the last one I thought would be smart enough to track us here. But then again, you don't have the same ego as the Olympians" Atlas remarked. "And I see you Titans are even more stupid than before. Kidnapping an Olympian right after you defeat, that seems like something that Ares would do" I taunted. "Do not cross us boy, do you forget, we have your precious goddess" Oceanus countered.

"If you guys know whats good for you, you'll let me take Lady Artemis from this hell hole and leave in peace" I tried to muster up some courage. "Very bold of you, but even you, the great hero of Olympus, cannot take us 5 vs. 1". He caught me off guard with that statement, "What do you mean five of you"? Either the titans were really bad at math, or I was missing something. With my luck, it was the latter.

"We might as well tell you, seeing as you cannot escape us at this point." Atlas boasted. "We have teamed up with our younger brothers to orchestrate the final end of Olympus". I tried to think back to ancient greek monster class from camp. There have been several major threats to Olympus, but only one group that I could remember were siblings to the titans. When it dawned on me, I stood there in a state of dibelief. "You guys have revived the giants"?! "Yes, Jackson, I must say though, when I told the goddess this, she took a long time to get that conclusion" Kronos continued.

"Of course, we've only managed to awaken two as of right now. But unfortunately for you, the anit-Poseidon and anti- Zeus have already risen. In fact, our brother Enceladus, the anti-Zeus is with us right now" Hyperion gleamed with excitement. I didn't need Aphrodite's device to sense that somebody extremely powerful was about to emerge. Jusst then, a thirty foot giant arrived, lighting struck behind him as he walked. "Ah so your that blasted son of Poseidon" he said addressing me. He then turned to Kronos, "I cannot believe he was the cause of your downfall a couple of months ago" he said as he brust into laughter.

I couldn't believe how much time I had already wasted, every second I spent talking to these clowns, was one more second that Lady Artemis had to be in pain for. "Enough talk, I can here for a reason, and I won't return without accomplishing it. Let's settle this Kronos, I can take you and all of the people that you throw at me". "As you wish Jackson, I could have prolonged your death, but now prepare for suffering beyond anything that you could imagine".

* * *

**So guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter. In addition to what I mentioned at the top, I would love to hear what you as a reader want to see. I love criticism, and I know I would definitely benefit from it. If you have any ideas, share them, and if you would like to see something, or want something changed, just comment or shoot me a PM, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you once again**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	3. Rescue and Revelation

**Hi everybody, I would like to go ahead an apologize for the briefness of this chapter. This is due largely to the fact that I have been going off of two hours of sleep for the past 48 hours, thanks to my teacher. Another reason is that this is the first legit, battle of the book. Chapters that are primarily be brief in length, but I will try to make it rich with content. I will always try to keep future chapters longer from now on. Now to adress last chapters comments.**

**1) This is a good story will pretty original story about Artemis getting trapped and all. At least the ones I have read in fanfiction. Hope you update soon and go what your heart tells you. While I was reading this I got inspiration for my stories so thanks.**

I"m glad to see that my story is indeed somewhat original. And I'm flattered that my story inspired yours. It's good to know that a new writer will join our amazing community, best of luck for your stories in the future.

**2) O.o oh my. Update soon! As in like later soon if possible. Gahhhhh! Just keep on going! Lovin' this!**

Thanks for your kind words, and encouragement. I will always update ASAP ;)

**3)Hay I really do hope you take my offer. Btw good chapter I really wasn't expecting this at all. Please update soon. ****Pertemis forever, ****-A**

Well, as you will see in this chapter, I suck at battle scenes... So next time I have one planned (and believe me, there will be plenty) I will request your services :D

**4) Zeus is youngest, it is Hestia Hades (im not sure about Hera and Demeter so ima guess) Posiden Demeter Hera and Zues, my reasoning is cause if that isnt true then Zues would be trapped in Kronos' stumach. (SP?)**

Thank you for correcting me, I will go back and edit that part at some point.

**5) The story reminds me of the times when you'd find Mario trekking across the lands and confronting Bowser and his cronies in order to save Princess Peach. Super Mario World, anyone? Better get my red hat and yellow cape while I'm at it. xD**

First off, lol, Super Mario World. Thats brings me back to the good old days, when video games weren't all about shooting people in random towns.  
**  
There's a slight inconsistency in the second chapter at the part where Aphrodite told Percy that Poseidon didn't want him to embark on the search:  
"The way I saw it, I had two options. I could either look for the woman I love, and save her, but risk the wrath of Poseidon or **I could listen to the man who disowned me**, and lose my lady forever."  
You might wanna check that line, cuz I don't remember Poseidon being so mean and disowning Perce, unless I missed it in the first chapter...feel free to correct me. O.O'**

Your right, there was an inconsistency. This is due to me having a mental lapse, you see, I had just read a fic in which Percy got disowned, and so I had it on my mind as I was writing the last chapter. So I guess my brain thought that I had already written it. My apologies, but just to make this clear to everybody, Poseidon will be mean to Percy for awhile. Sorry for the confusion.

**Anyways! I'm an undying fan of this pair and I think this fic is going very well so far, so keep it up Sir/Lady Crusader who Blazes!**

You know what, that last part has a nice ring to it, I might use it as my official title :P

**6) Awesome chapter. Seriously I love your other story but I think this one is better and I hope you focus on this one for a while because it's off to an awesome start**

Thanks, and yes, I will focus on this one for awhile. After this fic is complete, I will go back and completely redo my other one. I know that I could have done a better job with it. As always, its nice to hear from you.

**7) No, why did you end it here?! *sigh* please update again soon!:)**

Lol, sometimes if a story doesn't end in at a cliff, you never really have that sense of urgency to read the next one xD Thanks for your continued support.

**8) NNOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END! I cannot wait to read the next chapter**

I'm glad that you appreciate the story, and for future reference, I'm for the most part going to leave you guys wanting more =D

**9) NNOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END! I cannot wait to read the next chapter**

Ahh, I figured thats what you meant. And yeah, I know its usually the other way around, but since Percy wasn't the one being forced to get married, he wasn't going to propose out of the blue ;)

**10) Did no one else notice that he made the name of the king of giants Enclaedus? It's Phophyron. Enclaedus is the anti athena.**

Yes, I apologize for this mistake. I too caught it, but I had already published it, and was drifting off to sleep. Thanks for catching this, I fixed it in this chapter, and will make sure I keep the giant's paired up correctly in future chapters.

**Seeing all of your reviews are so encouraging, thanks for taking the time. Now without further adieu, heres chapter 3.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

And I thought that battling the gods was difficult, boy was I wrong. Within the first minute, I was already forced to the edge, on the verge of the cliff. Not only that, but it took all of my abilities and demigod instincts to keep myself fighting. For one thing, I had to fight off Kronos' tiem spell in addition to avoiding fire from Hyperion, lightning from Poryphrion, and water attacks from Oceanus. Kronos and Atlas led the assault, Kronos with his scythe and Atlas with his dual bladed ruby encrusted sword. In fact, if I hadn't trained so intensely for the past couple of months, I would have been overwhemeled in an instant.

I swung my faithful sword, Riptide, rapidly in an attempt to guard and parry against both titans, however after making an arch a little too long Kronos managed to land a blow to my side. Please note that even with the curse of Achilles, getting nailed by Krono's scythe is not the most fun thing to do, as I still could feel it's soul reaping effects a little. Once my vision became hazy, I knew it was time to end the fight.

Thankfully in the time I had spent with Annabeth, I gained some of her tactical skills. I knew that I had to relocate them to an area where I could use to my advantage, and I could sense a river just beyond the hill side. My mind went into double overtime, working out strategy after strategy. Finally the answer opened up to me, but my timing would have to be perfect.

I drew the battle out a little longer, letting them feel as if they had already gotten the best of me. I still deflected every attack, however, I didn't make any offensive moves myself. Then when I was sure that they felt that I was defeated, I put phase one into motion. I silently prayed to Aphrodite for my trick to work, because I knew that one part of her godly personality was keyed into me. With a sudden surge of power, I started the strongest, and most deadly hurricane I had ever done.

Thankfully, it had the effect that I wanted on the titans and Poryphion. Most of them seemed shocked, however Hyperion simply sneered at me. "This again Jackson, if I recall, last time you could barely hold this state. Lets see how long it lasts this time". This time, while the others were backing up, Hyperion rushed me, encased in an aura of flames. We stuck at the same time, the force of the collision made the earth below us tremble. "Sorry Hyperion, but this time I have you outclassed. Unlike last time, I added a new trick to this move" his triumphant smirk turned to one of horror as he saw what happened around him.

The ground around us began to break apart and fly around me, adding to the strength of my hurricane. "How is this possible" Poryphiron looked outraged. "The earth mother herself is on our side, yet you can freely control the land, even as a son of Posdeidon". "Ha" I couldn't help but think. Obviously the giants didn't pay attention to my dad's title the last time they faced off. "Come on sparky, Poseidon is also know as the earth shaker for a reason". During this time, I had managed to push them towards the river I had sensed earlier without them suspecting me.

I released my hold of the hurricane and watched it dissapate. "I knew it" Hyperion called out. "I expected better from the hero of Olympus" Atlas taunted. "For a son of Poseidon, your control over water based powers is weak" Oceanus added. But it didn't matter, because what I was about to do next would disprove everything they just said. "Hey, you guys might want to look back" I told them. And before Oceanus could react, I willed the earth to rise and entomb him. I knew that using the river for his prison would be a stupid idea.

After they saw what I had done to Oceanus, they realised what I had planned. However, it was too late. A hundred foot vortex of thrashing water rose from the river and circled around my opponents. "You have simply delayed the inevitable Jackson, we will simply be free within minutes. And when we get out, we will kill you and your little goddess" Kronos yelled spitefully as he and his bretheren were sucked into the vortex.

"Phew" I barely escaped. That battle had taken a lot more out of me then I realised, because I literally had to use all of my willpower just to keep consciousness. One thing resonated through my mind at this point. "I have to save Lady Artemis" I thought while I all but crawled along the lower levels. I decided that my best bet would be to call out to Lady Artemis, because this place was just as confusing as the Labyrinth. "Lady Artemis" I said as I struggled to project my voice. Sure enough, I faintly heard somebody else's voice coming from two doors down.

I burst the door open, and there, chained and shackled to the wall was Artemis. She looked so abused, beaten, and tortured, I could never have pictured her looking like this. It was painful to imagine what that bastard Atlas had done to her. Her beautiful hair was a mess, her clothes had several rips and slasheds, and ichor, blood of the immortals, dropped everywhere.

She seemed to stir in my presence, but it was as if she was afraid. I walked forward to untie her, but she screamed out "please, not again". It dawned on me, she thought I was Atlas. "Lady Artemis, its me, Perseus" I tried reassuring her. "It won't work Atlas, don't try tricking me like that" she responded in a hollow voice. The last part caught my attention, "she still has feelings for me" I couldn't help but rejoice. "I still have a chance with her" now I suddenly recovered my energy. I went ahead and broke through her bonds, and freed her.

Within a couple of seconds I was disarmed, and her dagger was at the same level as my neck. "Oh gods, she still doesn't believe its me". "You made a big mistake Atlas, don't forget, I have been the leader of the hunt for several millenia, even though I no longer hold the title". I decided to risk losing my head, as I leaned forward. I knew that there was one thing I could say to make her believe me. "Lady Artemis, call me Percy".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Call me Percy" did I hear that correctly? No, it couldn't have been, yet only my Perseus would say that. I still waited a couple of moments, and then I read his thoughts, I saw his memories of being run out of camp, and of me proposing. It really was him, and suddenly all the emotions I had been holding in burst out like a dam.

My head fell on his chest as I started sobbing. But they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of healing, and joy. He had come to save me first, before any of the actual Olympians. "Why did you do this Perseus" I let out in between sobs. "You risked your mortal life for me" I was in disbelief. "Ssh" he told me, "it doesn't matter what happened before my Lady. What matters is that I am here now, and I won't let them get you again" his deep, comforting voice came out.

I would have loved to stand like this forever, but we had to escape. "Lady Artemis, I don't suppose you could flash us out of here, could you"? I nodded my head sadly, "I'm too exhausted and hurt to do anything right now Perseus" I felt ashamed. Here I was, a goddess, not even being able lend a helping hand to the man I loved.

The situation was somewhat impossible, but Percy quickly summarized what had happened prior to him finding me. "YOU DID WHAT" I yelled when I heard of how he entombed the titans. "It's not that impressive" his modesty kicked in. "Look, I am counting on one thing right now, a plan I had made earlier. All we have to do is reach the peak, and we will be fine my Lady". We started making our way up when the celing of rocks above us caved in.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg, and when the dust cleared, I could see why. My leg was buried under several tons of rocks. "Perseus, just leave me" I told him, "go and get help". "No way, I lost you once, and I'm not about to do that again" he stubbornly said while removing the rubble. "Perseus, my leg is broken, I cannot walk now. If you stay with me, both of us will die".

"Well then, I guess I'll have to carry you then. Put your arms around me my Lady" he commanded. I reluctantly did as he said. He began to scale the mountain again, and fortunately we were pretty close to the top. When we finally reached there, all of the assailants were ready and waiting. Most of them had looks of pure hatred and loathing.

It was Oceanus who spoke first, who, unless I was mistaken, unlike the others, had a look of respect on his face. "Well done, Jackson. You managed to find Artemis, too bad we must end your life now" he talked to Persues as if he was an interesting sea monkey or something. I wanted to just take my dagger and thrust it into his egotistical head, but I was in no condition to fight. "NOW" they yelled in unison, and charged us.

Perseus layed me behind him, and immediately rushed forward, Riptide already at hand. The speed at which they were fighting was unbelievable. No mortal had ever fought as bravely and epicly as Perseus did. Even five on one, he managed to counter all of them, but his energy was waning, and the fight was becoming a one sided slaughter fest.

I couldn't stand to see him like this, Perseus was getting mauled from all sides. "Is this how you want to go Jackson" Kronos said with mock concern. "Dying as a pawn for Olympus, did you ever stop to consider this Jackson. Eighty to Ninety years from now, those foolish, and drunk in some cases, Olympians will still be around, even if you die. You will be forgetten by those who you fought to protect, a new champion will rise, and the same cycle will continue. Is that honestly better than what we, the titans, offer you"?

Percy didn't honor that speech with a response, in fact, it didn't seem as if he had even listened at all. Instead a big, goofy smile appeared on his face. A conch sounded from behind us, and I saw the rest of the Olympians appear. "Whats that about the Olympians using me as a pawn, Kronos?" he jeered.

A scowl appeared on Kronos' face, and his golden eyes narrowed. "This isn't over Jackson, you have only prolonged your death". "Olympians, this is not over, prepare, for the worst is coming" he spat out before they teleported away.

I passed out, and when I woke up, I found that I was on my throne, and that a meeting had just started. And the first thing I heard was, "ALL IN FAVOR OF BLASTING PERSEUS JACKSON RAISE YOUR HAND" my dad called out.

* * *

**Well there you have it, another cliff hanger ;) **

**And yes I realize that the last part is very confusing, but that is sort of my point. Don't worry, next chapter I will go back and fill you in on the events that led to this, as well as progress in the story line. And for those of you wondering, I think that Percy will be making his debut as a god at CHB in chapter six, if all goes according to plan. As always thank you guys for your support and encouragement, it helps motivate me to continue the story.**

This weekend I might possibly update on Sunday, because I recently broke my leg at tennis, and tomorrow I am going for a follow up. Saturday I will be debating, but I if I get home early enough, the next chapter might release early.

**I hope you all had a happy Halloween, and have a great weekend. **

**ONE LAST NOTE- I have a poll up on my profile that is pretty vague, but I promise that is relevant to the plot of the story. Please vote if you have the time, it will make a huge difference. **

**-Blazing Crusader Aka. **

******Sir/Lady Crusader who Blazes**


	4. AU 1

**Hey guys, I just got back from my re-evaluation of my leg, and I just wanted post this to remind everybody to take a second to vote on the poll. Thank you to the people who have already done so. I also am going to adress the reviews real quick, seeing as it would be a waste of an authors note for three sentences :**

* * *

**1) Haha, such a strange thing to hear right as you wake up.:) Let's hope by blast he means with godly powers, not pain(though most likely it's the latter). Well, this was a great chapter I hope you can update once again soon!**

lol you never know, it might be both :P

**2) ...I am considering getting the hellhounds...**

Heh, not sure what you mean, but I'll take it as a compliment ;)

**3) Ok what.**

Ummm I'm really unsure as to what this means

**4) O_O**

I just loved this one

**5) Another great chapter... But damn cliffhangers suck**

****I might stop with the cliff hangers if the majority of people want. Let me know guys, because personally I love them, but I'll stop with the cliffs it makes you guys happy

**6) Nooooooooooooooooooooooòóôõö ōœø don't kill Percy. Yet. Good chapter. Btw merry halloween I won my schools costume contest by dressing in my tigger costume that I wore 12 years ago wen I was 3. Update soon please  
-A**

****Cool, I couldn't do anything for halloween this year because A) I'm too old and it would seem creepy and B) I'm currently crippled :/

**7) *Punches screen upon reading the cliffhanger* WHERE'S CHAPTER 4!? D:  
Haha, it's alright that the chapters are short. I prefer quality over quantity, so stay in your comfort zone and don't strain yourself too much.**

Gawrsh, I wish I knew what the poll was about. Well I voted Poseidon...hope nothing bad happens to him.  
Good job on capturing Percy's selflessness in this chapter, and the moment between Percy and Artemis was nice as well.

Looking forward to more from you!

****lol, your reviews always brighten up my day xD Thanks for that feedback, I was worried that both factors were overdone a little. As for the poll, thanks for voting.

**8) Is artemis still part of the hunt?  
Update soon!**

****Sorry, but Artemis got replaced by Hestia in chapter one. I thought it would help give me some liberty with the plot if I didn't have her attached to the hunters.

**9) Artemis is too OCC if u ask me, and he didnt betray her by turning her down with reasoning.**

****Do you mean OOC? If so then, theres a reason behind it. After being tortured for hours, I don't think anybody would remain the same, but nevertheless, I'll make sure she returns to her normal self in the following chapters. But if you really meant OCC then I have no clue what your talking about, sorry.

**10) This is soooooo interesting**

****Thanks, I'll always try to make sure that my chapters capture you, as the audience's, attention. I'm not a big fan of those fics that have alot of content, but half isn't even that interesting. But I understand some times that fillers are necessary.

**11) AWESOME!**

****Thanks man, I appreciate it

**12) ** **Yay, thanks for changing it. Anyways. Great chapter, nice twist about blasting percy to bits.**

****I'm glad to see that you guys enjoyed it. Did the little disclaimer at the bottom help a little? Anyways, for those of you wondering, chapter four will cover the scene before Artemis regain's consciousness.

**13) :P**

****Nice choice in computer expressions :P

**13) YOU DAMN BASTARD, NO NO CLIFFHANGERS, other than tht great job!**

****Hmmm, looks like thats two votes for no cliffhangers. My friends loved this comment btw, they agree with you ;)

**14) This promises to be good.**

****As always, thank you for the praise

**15) Excellent story. You know, that last cliffhanger really shocked me. I can't wait for more of the story. Oh, and I think the order is Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.**

****That was the effect I was going for ;) Glad to see that you liked my story, and thanks for clarifying the order.

* * *

**So yeah, thank you guys for taking your time to review this story. And please, please please, VOTE! (its got that fancy exclamation, that means its important xP).**

**Poll ends tomorrow around eight pm, remember, it is relevant to a future chapter. Have a good evening, expect to see chapter 4 out tomorrow.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	5. Council and Elements

**Hey guys, sorry for updating late. I lost my notebook which has my story content, and I get lost without it, but I rewrote this chapter today. I'm kind of glad I did it, because I think that this version is better than my original one. Anyways, its time for one of my favorite parts of the chapter, review time.**

**1)I meant that I was going to get the hellhounds if you kept putting cliffhangers.**

Hmmm, I'm not sure whether I should be happy or scared ;)

**2)I love this story. Can you read my story The Returned of the betrayed and give me feed back? Thax.**

Yup, I took a look at it. It's a nice start, the only thing I'm not a fan of is skeleton Percy, but thats a personal thing. But yeah, that is a good start.

**3)Whoa dont change your plans just cuz of one review.. I like how Artemis is in your story, it's called fan fiction for a reason, I hate when ppl bitch about characters being OOC or out of character, it's not like your writing a sequel for a rick riordan book.. This is your story and the characters are supposed to be how you want them to be..l and I was just kidding about the cliff hangers, they just suck cuz it's makes me wanna read the next chapter even more... But since your awesome and update so fast it's not so bad, it's just a natural reaction to being left hanging. Can't wait for the next chapter, this is one of the best fan fics to come out in a while.. And don't change from your plans, it'd be nice to see a pertemis fan fiction that doesn't take 15 chapter to get to the romance like a lot do... I love how this story is going, but please atleast take care of the cliff hanger next chapter, don't make us wait for 2 chapters to see what happens**

Yeah I know, there seems to be an abundance of those kinds of Percy X Artemis fics. Thanks for the compliments, and don't worry, I'm not changing my plans one bit :D And I'm sure that this chapter will absolve all of your questions about the last one, and probably pose some new ones ;)

**4)Dont stop with the cliffys because then people might think the story is over and plus cliffhangers just make the story more awesome than it already is**

Gracias, also, I won't stop the cliffs :P

**5)Good story please stop the annoying cliffhangers i hate those i want to kill rick riordan whenever i read heroes of olympus he always end the books with cliffhangers btw the correct order is hestia hades demeter poseidon hera Zeus im pretty sure about that**

Sorry, but the cliff hangers won't stop, but I do agree that Rick Riordan's cliff hangers leave you wondering much more. Also, please do not comment on the order of the gods anymore, because I probably won't bring it up again in future chapters.

**By the way, thank you all for voting on the poll, it really helped me in the development stage for the next chapter. I'm glad to see that both was the number one voted option, because that was the one I wanted to do. For those of you wondering what it was about, you guys will figure it out by the end of this chapter. So, without further adieu, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

Just great, first we had to rely on the same demigod to rescue Artemis, and now I figure out that not only is my dad planning on attacking again, but hes got the giants on his side. We could barely take them all out individually, but together... the future of Olympus is looking dark.

I flashed everybody back to the council room and immediately called it in session. Every god, minor and Olympian, was present other than my daughter Artemis of course, who was passed out. "Olympians, as you all have found out, one week from now, the titans and giants will launch a combined attack on us. There is still hope though" I tried yelling above all the clamour, but they were too loud. "ENOUGH" I finally burst, my patience was wearing thin.

"All of you listen, as of right now, we are at war. And despite the fact that the giants and titans have teamed up, I feel that we have a chance. It is a long shot, but it might work. For those of you who witnessed the scene at Mount Orthys today, you know that only two of the giants have risen, and you also know that the giants were each born to replace each one of us Olympians. However they didn't count on the minor gods siding with us this time, we could use that to our advantage".

"Janus, Morpheus, and Hectate, you three will have a special duty. The three of you must rotate around the battefield and assist the gods where they need it the most. Whether it is fighting, or using your powers, you must aid us. Morpheus, you need to put the same enchantment that you did during the last war again, only this time make it to the point where even demigods will have a hard time breaking through".

"But our demigod children, how will they help us out if they can't break through the barrier?" Athena spoke up. This brought a lot of murmur about the crowd, and I saw Perseus shifting around uncomfortably towards the back. It was demigods like him who are the reason for us gods losing power and respect. He went and saved the world single handedly, turned down the gift to become a god, and he got us to make an oath on the river styx. We gods are supposed to be feared, yet Jackson made it seem as if it was better to be a mortal. That was one insult that I would never forget.

"The demigods at camp half blood will be forbidden to leave for the duration of the war, any new demigods will not be claimed and brought to camp half blood, and all gods are forbidden from having any affairs with mortals for the time being" this time, Apollo got enraged. "Come on, getting mortal chicks is my favorite pass time" he complained, which earned him a slap from Athena. "You bloody pimp" she chided. I was about to call for silence again when Jackson started to speak.

"Lord Zeus, it is not right to just abandon all of the demigods, and, no offense, but you guys kind of need us to help win. If it weren't for us holding Olympus while you guys fought Typhon in the west, it would have been the end for all of you". I knew that a child of my brother couldn't be smart, but I didn't even think it was possible for him to be this stupid. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT US LIKE THIS JACKSON. WE ARE ALL POWERFULL IMMORTALS, WE DO NOT NEED THE LIKES OF YOU TO SURVIVE" I could feel all my anger and frustration explode. I would have electrified that insolent upstart to the depths of tartarus if it weren't for Hades and Hermes holding me back. "Please continue Perseus" Demeter told him. "Like I was saying, we demigods have our own unique abilities and skills that we could bring to the battle, and after you guys had made that oath after the last war, our numbers have tripled. We are are large and strong army, willing to follow your commands Lord Zeus, please, let us fight" he spoke so well that I was grudgingly impressed.

"Father, he makes a valid point" Athena tried defending him. "My lord" Janus spoke up. "You have two choices, you may blast the demigod and risk losing the war, or you could spare his life, and let the demigods assist us in battle". Damn it, why did the freakin' minor god of choices have to speak up. Now I have to choose. I felt that it was best that I make my choice on a council vote.

"ALL IN FAVOR OF BLASTING PERSEUS JACKSON RAISE YOUR HAND" my voice thundered over everybody's. However just as I said that I noticed that Artemis finally regained consiousness.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"What?!" I said incredulously. Aphrodite gave me a sympathetic look and filled me in on what had happened. "Oh Perseus" I thought "what have you gotten yourself into this time". As I looked around the rooms, tears filled my eyes. The council was at a split in votes. Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hesphaestus were all voting in his favor along with myself, but Persephone, Demeter, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares were voting against him.

Lighting struck outside as father's anger began to rise again. "How can this be, why do you all wish to save this mortal. It's not like there are a lack of demigods". Apollo was the first to speak up, "Percy's a pretty cool dude, plus I haven't gotten the chance to teach him all I know" he finished with a smirk. "He helped me gain respect here on Olympus, I will stand by him any day" Hades said. "Oooh" Aphrodite shrieked "he's the best looking demigod in a long time. He's got perfect muscles, his hair is amazing, and his eyes are simply mind blowing. There is no way I'm letting anybody kill this guy" I got angry at this. I could notice some other goddesses sneaking glances and blushing at Aphrodite's description of him.

Hestia and Hesphaestus said that Perseus had earned their respect, so they didn't want him dead. Zeus looked stunned for a moment. "This is very interesting, Hesphaestus and Aphrodite agreeing on something. I suppose for the time being you are safe Jackson. Next time do not count on getting lucky like this again. Janus" he continued, "I guess my choice is to let this demigod live, and the rest will fight in the war".

I met Perseus's eyes with an adoring gaze, I hoped he would return it with atleast a nod, but he simply looked away. "What had I done wrong" I couldn't help but wonder. This frustration was killing me. After he rescued me from mount Orythis, I definitely fell for him, but he seems even more distant from me now then before. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Poseidon. "Everybody, leave the council now, my brother and I must have a word".

I was going to go to Perseus, and flash him out of here, but I was too late. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart as I saw he and Aphrodite teleport away. I guess that feeling was me acknowledging the fact that I lost. I couldn't compete with the goddess of love, so I decided to just go back to my palace and try getting over the pain.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

Thank gods Poseidon ended the meeting. I have to help Percy win over Artemis, and now I have the perfect idea. "Hey Percy, come with me. I've got a plan on how you can get Artemis to forgive you for rejecting her" and before he could respond I took his arm and flashed out of the throne room.

"Where the hell are we" he yelled as he fell in seven inches of snow. "Welcome to Canada. Now try getting used to the weather while I explain my plan. To get Artemis's attention again, you are going to have to pull off a major stunt. Not the mortal ones where they shoot themselves out of cannons or anything, but a huge fight. I propose that you challenge your uncle Zeus and your dad to a fight. This will take care of two purposes. One to get Artemis to totally fall for you again, and two to get permission from those two to marry Artemis. If you beat the two of them in a fight, they will feel that you are worthy of Artemis".

He sat there for a second, I wasn't sure though if he was dead or if he was just thinking. He finally spoke up, which made me sigh in relief, Artemis would have killed me if I was responsible for Percy's death. "You know, that would be a great plan except for the whole, ummm I don't know, BEATING UP THE TWO STRONGEST OLYMPIANS PART. Are you trying to get me killed"? This reaction was what I was expecting. "Of course not Percy, but believe me, this is the only way you'll ever get their permission to be with Artemis. Just think about it, if you really love Artemis, then you would be willing to do this for her".

I knew that I had convinced him with the last part. "Fine I'll do it, but please tell me how I'm supposed to fight the two of them together, and win"? "Come on Percy, you just took on four titans and a giant single handedly, two gods shouldn't be a problem". "Your right, it shouldn't be a problem if I had actually won. You know as well as I do that I simply got lucky during that fight. I had the element of surprise, and even then I barely made it. I didn't even hurt them, I just trapped them for a while" theres his modesty I thought. "Yes, but not even Zeus could have done any better" thunder rumbled at that. "The bottom line is, your are practically ready, there is just one last thing I have brought you here for, some special training you might call it".

I just stood there for a minute, waiting him to ask me what I meant. "Fine, I'll bight, what are you going to train me to do". "Yes, so, you hit on it earlier during your little rant. Remember you had the element" I stressed that part "of surprise". "Yeah so what" he replied dimwittedly. "So what" I laughed. "Only the key to your victory Percy. Remember I taught you that you could use your father's earth abilities in addition to his traditional water ablities"? "Yes, and I must say, thank you for that, if it weren't for that, I don't think I would have survived" wow, gorgeous and humble, he was making it really hard to resist him.

"Glad to see I could help, anyways, so what is all around us right now"? "Snow" he told me. "Good, and you know what snow is made of right"? "Well yeah, its basically frozen water" and then he had his little lightbulb moment. "So what your saying is that you can teach me how to controll and use snow" he looked dumbfounded. "Yes, you finally realised it. But we only have today to do this, because tomorrow will be the day of your fight. Remember, Artemis's deadline to get married is day after tomorrow". "Oh crap, I'm going to have to work fast then".

"So the first thing you will learn to manipulate is the defensive side to your chilly powers. As you know, snow is not that hard, therfore it would not be a good idea to throw snow at Zeus and Poseidon. But what would be a good thing to use snow for is as a combat armor. Right now, focus on the water molecules in the snow". I could see his muscles tense as he attempted to gain control over the snow. "Alright, I've got it" he said. "Great, now what you need to do, is will the snow to rise and surround you, like a blizzard. Then make it compress into a solid, humanoid form". I was amazed at how much ease he did this with. It was almost as if he had been doing it his entire life. "Wow" was his first remark. "This is so cool, I feel ten times stronger". "I know Percy, now bring out Riptide please" he did as I told him. "Good, so I'm going to send this over to Hesphaestus who has agreed to help you out" and I flashed the sword away before he could object.

"Lady Aphrodite, why did you do that" I could see the panic in his eyes. "Relax, Hesphaestus is just going to modify it a little bit, it will look, feel, and function the same way. Besides, were here to practice your elemental control, not your swordsmanship. Now that you have your combat armor, lets spar". He obviously was confused at the command, so I decided to go ahead and attack first. I drew my dagger and rushed him, and what happened next shocked me more than it shocked him. I flew face first into the snow, and he appeared behind me.

"What did you just do Percy?" I coudln't believe it myself. "Umm I don't know, I think I just teleported through the snow" he said as if it weren't a big deal. "Percy, you know how our teleportation works, it is a form of air travel. Basically, the molecules of our body separate and move using the air as a medium, and and then re solidify somewhere else. You just did the same thing, your the only mortal who has ever lived who has done that". "Thanks" was all he said, I can't believe that he didn't gloat at all. "Well, if you can do that, then I think your control over the defensive part is good enough, now to move onto offense".

"Now I will teach you how to use ice to your advantage, and how to keep it from melting. Focus on the snow again, but this time, cool down the water molecules even more". As he did what I asked, a shard of ice formed in front of us. "Good, now think of an object, and concentrate on it". What the ice shaped into did not surprise me, it was an icicle version of Riptide. "Alright, so now you've formed your weapon from the ice, you must make it stronger, this is the harder part. The key to doing this is to put your energy into the sword itself. This will weaken you at first, but it has two benefits. One you will be able to have instant acess to a weapon when you need one, and two it will work like weights do. When you lift, you get stronger, the same principle applies here. Each time you use this technique, the easier it becomes the next time, and in addition to being able to make these weapons with ease, you will have a greater resevoir of energy and stamina to draw from".

He put what I told him into practice, but as soon as he successfully tranfered his energy, he collapsed in the snow. I knelt down and picked up the replica riptide, "Nice work Percy, this is almost as good as the real one". He just nodded in response. I gave him some ambroisia, "Okay, so now I've taught you all you need to know, it's time to go and challenge Zeus and Poseidon". That lucky goddess Artemis, no man has ever gone to this length for me. Oh well, if Artemis doesn't accept him, then I'll get the rebound. "Hey Percy, why don't you teleport us there, rather than me. It would give you some practice with your skills".

This was going to be exciting, it'll be my greatest love story yet.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I really hope Lady Artemis will take me back tomorrow. I just don't get why Aphrodite has helped me so much, and I also hope that my poor riptide is okay. I shudder at the thought of what Hesphaestus is doing to it right now. ***Somewhere in his forge Hesphaestus is listening to Gangnam Style while kissing Riptide*** "Okay Aphrodite, ready to go?" I called out to the new helpful love goddess.

I focused on the water molecules, and then on the throne room in Olympus, and next thing I knew I was in the middle of a heated argument. I heard my father yell at Lord Zeus "It was a huge mistake, I shouldn't have been so harsh to him" but then they both turned when they saw us flash in. Lord Zeus was the first to recover from the shock.

"Perseus, you have the nerve to interrupt us in the middle of our discussion" he seemed really angry. My dad on the other hand came up and gave me a bone shattering hug. "Son, please forgive me" I was so glad to see that he wasn't mad at me anymore. "No problem dad, remember, I also used to get angry at you for not being there for me and mom. Anyways, I had something to discuss with the two of you" and this sent Zeus on another hissy fit. "First you come into the throne room without permission, and now your basically commanding us. You are this close to becoming a plate of fishsticks boy".

Normally I would have been scared, but not today. If I was going to ever get his permission to marry Lady Artemis, I would have to man up, and take him head on. "Lord Zeus, I'm going to keep this simple. I love your daughter Artemis, and before you start ranting again, she proposed to me before she was captured. I was a fool to turn her down, but now I'm here to ask your permission to propose to her". Let me just say for the record, his anger at that moment made hurricane Katrina seem like a little wind.

I have a feeling that my dad was worried for my safety, so he was the first to speak. "Son, please tell me that this is a joke. And if it is one, I'm not amused". I hated to do this to my dad, especially right after we made peace, but I had no other option. "No dad, it's not a joke. Lady Artemis has stolen my heart, and I know that the two of you will not accept this marriage which is why I have come to you to with a challenge. I challenge the two of you to a fight, right here on mount Olympus, in front of every magical being on this oasis. If I win, I get permission to marry Lady Artemis, if I lose, you guys can do what you want to me".

For a minute I thought I was going to get blasted to Tartarus right then, but Zeus started to say something. "An interesting proposal, I'll have to cancel my spa appointment, but it will be worth it for the sheer amuesment to crush you. I accpet, prepare for your doom Jackson". "Great, and what about you dad"? "It would not do for me to back away from a challenge, so I must accept. Just know this son, it will hurt me more than it hurts you when you lose tomorrow".

"Alright then, tomorrow at 12:00, that way I'll have enough time to take care of this before my party" I said confidently. I left the two of them speechless as I teleported out of the throne room.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

***Clink*** another silver tipped arrow hit the target. "Whats wrong with me" I had been thinking this entire time. "What do I lack, that drove Perseus away? I know that my deadline is day after tomorrow, but I'm not over Perseus, and I couldn't possibly find another mortal to marry".

I saw a flash of light, "whose there" I called out, knotching another arrow in my bow. "Relax girl" Athena called out. "Whats your problem, I saw how your were acting in the throne room. I particulary noticed your eyes light up when you heard Perseus would not die. I know that you are being forced to marry, but if I didn't know you better, I would have thought that you actually fell in love with him" she said in a stern voice.

I couldn't keep it in much longer, I had to tell her. "Yes, its true, I Artemis, the maiden goddess, have fallen for Perseus Jackson" Athena looked so shocked. "Are you serious? Girl, they must have seriously messed up your head on that mountain". That was the closest thing to a joke that I had ever heard Athena say. "Very funny Athena, no, I didn't hit my head. He's just so perfect at everything. He has a great personality, he's loyal, he repects women, and his eyes are gorgeous".

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll help you win Perseus over if he really means that much to you. Besides, he is a good kid, it would be a shame to see him with Aphrodite. Oh and by the way, tomorrow there is a show at the colliseum, want to go"? "Sure, it'll help take my mind off of Perseus. So goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow". "Night, and don't spend too much time thinking about him" she flashed off with a smirk.

I sighed, "tomorrow is going to be a long day".

**Next Day**

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Hey Athena, boy this stadium is packed". "Yeah, some really big shot fighters are supposed to be facing off today". "I'll bet, I've never seen it so packed before". It was just then that I realised that Uncle Poseidon and dad were not in there thrones. "Where are they'' I wondered, but Athena cut me off. "Be quiet Artemis, the announcer is calling out the names of the fighters".

"In this corner you've got one hell of a duo. Our first fighter weighing 198 lbs." just then lightning struck the announcer box, "I mean 156 lbs., the one, the only, LORD ZEUS" the stadium errupted into applause. I just stood there open mouthed. "And the next fighter, lord of the Ocean, brother to Lord Zeus, LORD POSEIDON". Athena laughed as she told me, "I feel sorry for the idiot who challenged the two of them" but the name the announcer called next shocked me most of all.

"And finally, the poor sap whose going to be competing against these two power houses. You all know him, love him, he's the greatest demigod whose ever lived..."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Feel free to leave any questions or concerns on the review. Also, I was wondering who you guys think make a better couple, Percy X Athena, Percy X Aphrodite, Percy X Zoè Nightshade, or Percy X Calypso. The reason I ask is because, after I finish this story, I am thinking of doing another pairing along with finishing my other story. **

**So just in your review somewhere, let me know which pairing you feel is the best, the most popular one will get a fic. Also, if any of you have an idea or plot addition that you want to see in this story, then feel free to add that to your review too. Because I believe the best fanfictions are ones that combine everybody's ideas. It's not too late at all, just in case your wondering that, this story still has plenty of parts left to tell. While I won't change the pairing, I might make Percy lose faith/have an affair with another girl if you guys want.**

**Like I said, just think about it, and if you have anything you want to see, let me know, and I will work it into my story plot. Thats all for this chapter, thank you guys for being wonderful readers, until next time.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	6. This is SPARTA!

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Like I said before, forgive me please, I am not good with fight scenes. But hopefully this turned out decently. Also just a little disclaimer, Percy's return to Camp Half Blood has been delayed by one chapter. Instead of him making a comeback next chapter, he will be returning in chapter 7. Anyways, now onto reviews.**

**1) well this is gonna be good**

Thanks, thats what I shoot for :P

**2)** **Damn cliffhangers... Gooood chapter I like it... Oh and my vote would be PercyxZoe or PercyxCalypso**

lol gracias again. Also glad to see that you like PercyxZoe

**3) I really like your story. It's a good Pertemis fic and I really think we need more fics about this pairing. And I also like the fact that you update fast.**

I appreciate the compliments, and I agree. It is sad, the lack of Pertemis fanfictions.

**4) The horrible moment when you realize what the poll was about. Let's just hope that Percy does not die. Love the story.**

;) That's the reaction I was hoping for. Thanks for the praise.

**5) Percy will not lose faith/have an affair with anyone else. He's just too sweet and loyal. Anyways, I love how this chapter just showed how awesome/brave-in-a-weird-way Percy is.**

****It was just an example, but since other people agree with you, I won't make him have an affair. Thanks, I figured I needed to show that side to him.

**6) NO! Don't not let him loose FAITH?! Please don't! *sigh* Ok, away from my freaking out, this chapter was great, I was thoroughly impressed at APhrodite's fighting knowledge(I've alway thought of her as a secret fighter and teacher), laughed at what Hephaestus was doing with riptide(I didn't expect it at all), and definitely didn't expect Percy to challenge Zeus and Poseidon. Please, please, please update again soon! Oh, by the way, out of those four couples, I like PercyxZoe the most.**

****xD I nearly choked on my soda after reading this one. Don't worry, he won't lose faith. Oh yeah, I hoped that would bring some laughs, because no matter what they say about him, I know that Hesphaestus is party animal in his heart.

**7) CURSE YOU BLAZING CRUSADER!**

****I love you too ;)

**8) Write more about how Aphrodite will help Percy win Artemis and write more about Percy and Artemis's relationship**

****Will do.

**9) Write more about how Annebeth would react to Percy when she finds out that Percy is in love with Artemis.**

****That's coming up in chapter 7

**10) ****I think that a Percy X Zoe story would be good. Him with Athena is weird since she hates him, Aprhodite would cheat on him, and Calypso would be head over heels with him because of her curse.**

Dragonheart1234

****Thanks for the insight, I am most likely going to be writing about PercyxZoe and then PercyxCalypso.

**11) hmm i don't understand y you chose Aphrodite to help Percy with his powers, why not Athena**

****Well to be honest, there were multiple reasons. One major one is that, Athena really didn't have much reason or motivation to help out. Secondly, I wanted to portray Aphrodite in a different light, then what she is usually like.

**So guys, thanks for reviewing and giving me your input. I will most likely be making a PercyxZoe story then a PercyxCalypso oneshot, and then PercyxAthena story. But, thats not happening anytime soon so without futher adieu, heres chapter 5.**

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"PERSEUS JACKSON" my heart skipped a beat when I heard the announcer called his name out. Athena gave me a quick, apologetic look. "No, this can't be happening, he's going to get himself killed" I started crying to Athena. "Don't worry Artemis, if theres one thing Perseus is good at, it is fighting, besides he probably has a good reason for challenging these two" she consoled me. "I hope so, but quiet down, he has the microphone now".

"Hello Olympus, before I fight Lord Zeus and my dad, I would like to say something to my favorite goddess. Lady Artemis, if you are here, I want you to know that I love you, please forgive me for earlier" after hearing this, I felt an enormous amount of joy. I could see myself on the jumbotron, and I started blushing furiously. The entire audience become quiet instantly, they were waiting to here my response. Putting all of my emotion into it, I yelled out from the stadium "I love you too Perseus, and I forgive you. Go out there and win this for me".

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I finally told her, now for the moment of truth" I was worrying on the inside. Then she called out to me "I love you too Perseus", with that one statement, all of my worries were gone. Now that I knew that she loved me back, I was prepared to win this fight at any cost.

I turned back to Lord Zeus, "Lets get started" he simply nodded in acknowledgement, I think he was shocked that his daughter loved me back. "Okay folks, prepare for the fight of the century, 3-2-1, GO" I heard the announcer call.

I barely saw Zeus disappear before I found myself trapped within a lighting storm. I could feel his presense all around me, tossing me around like a ragdoll. The force of the winds were causing me to suffocate, I had to stop this storm. I look down to the eye of the storm, and I threw Riptide right at it. The winds died out, and I saw Zeus clutching his chest, he seemed more annoyed than angry though. "Good idea boy, but this fight is far from over, I think you forgot about somebody" was the last thing I heard before I got nailed by my father's trident. "Sorry Percy, but I must fight you" he said with a look of sympathy.

He filled the arena with water, and surged forward on top of a tidal wave. I remember that I had used the same tactic against Ares when I was twelve. "So thats how you want to play, dad" I grinned. I thought that by commanding the wave to die down it would cause my dad to falter, but boy was I wrong. His hold over the tide was flawless, there was no way I could have broken his grip, so I did the only other natural thing for me, I rushed head on with a wave of my own. We clashed in the middle, our wills matching each other, but once again, I neglected the fact that I had two enemies. While I was focused on my father, Zeus had charged up his master bolt.

"This is what happens when you get hit with electricity in water" he yelled over the roar of the surf. I could feel thousands of volts of electricity coursing through my body, but somehow my dad didn't get affected at all. I looked closely and saw that his armor was absorbing the electricity, "damn" I thought, "I have to get armor like that" I couldn't help but think. I was on my knees when the pain finally subsided, but I didn't have the time to stay there. I could see dad and Zeus coming closer, hoping to end this. I knew what to do instantly, if I could prevent them from using their powers, it would just be a normal fight, looks like it was time to call upon my knew powers.

As they rose their weapons to make the final blow, I summoned a full on blizzard. "What is this trickery" Zeus said indignantly. "Percy, what kind of ability are you using" my dad commented, clearly impressed and interested. "This is thanks to Aphrodite" I let them know, "but it is also how I am going to defeat you". "Hah, you think that a little bit of snow is going to stop me" he said as he lauched another huge charge of lightning. At the same time my dad tried summoning another wave.

To my joy, my plan worked. As soon as dad tried to summon the wave, it just added to the amount of snow, "come on dad, the temperature is below the water's freezing point right now" I taunted. And the second benefit the snow yielded was that the lightning from Zeus's attack super charged the snow all around us, which I froze into ice and made a replica Riptide out of. "Now the real fight begins" I told the two dumbfounded Olympians. This time, while dual wielding my two Riptides, one with the power of electricity, the other with the power of water, I rushed the two stunned gods.

They snapped out of the shock just in time to block my attack. I kept hacking and slashing away at them, pushing them to the back of the stadium, and with each step I took my blizzard became stronger. "Well done son, I must admit that I half expected the fight to have been over by now. But now I feel that it is time to take it up to the next level". I was about to ask what he meant, but then they started glowing, and I knew what they were about to do. They were going to transform into their true forms.

Heres the thing about an Olympian's true form, no mortal can look at it without dying. I knew that I couldn't look away in time, so instead, I formed my combat armor around me, using it to cover my eyes. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were probably looked menacing. If it weren't for my combat armor, I think I would have died right there. They were radiating so much energy, power that I could only dream to have.

"Ready for round two Jackson" Zeus jeered. "Shit" this time I was really at a disadvantage. I couldn't see, so I had to rely on my other senses. I listened closely, and I could hear movement coming from behind me, I quickly arched my blade and I heard it clash with one of their weapons.

It was going pretty well for a while, but soon it went from an evenly matched fight to a game of who can blast the demigod the farthest. It was time for me to end it, if I was going to win I would have to pull out all the stops, so to speak. Just then I remembered that Aphrodite sent Riptide to Hesphaestus for some modifications. It's time to see what he did to my faithful blade. However, just as I was about to do that, I blacked out.

I woke up in a subconsious state, and somehow I could see what was happening around me. "Good, now that I have soe time, I can activate riptide" I thought gleefully. The problem was, I had no clue how to activate it. I quickly prayed to Hesphaestus "please tell me how to use the upgrades". Luckily, I got through to him. "Come on Jackson, use your brain a little. But I suppose since your in such a tight spot I might as well tell you how to access the enhancements. If you channel your energy into Riptide, you will be allowed to tap into new abilities. Try it out, and see what happens" he cut the mental link off impatiently. "Well that wasn't very helpful, and did I hear Sexy and I Know It playing in the background" I was left wondering.

"Let's see if Heshpaestus wasn't lying" I thought as I began to put all of my energy and faith in Riptide. I heard a little voice in my head saying "Welcome to Hesphaestus". I face-palmed myself, "oh great, looks like Hesphaestus has his own creepy version of Siri. Oh well, Hesphaestus, tell me all the enhancements that have been made to Riptide" I felt a little stupid as I did this. "I have found you a list of enhancements, here they are. With Riptide 2.0 you can now access a pre-stored reservouir of energy, you can activate "god-mode" **(which basically gives him a thirty second burst of godlike strength. It can only be used once every 24 hrs.)** Riptide now also extends and extra three feet".

Wow, he really outdid himself. Now I had the means to win this, and I wasn't going to back down now. Then from out of nowhere, I heard Lady Artemis's voice. "Perseus, please get up". "I have to get up, for Lady Artemis" and somehow I willed myself to regain consciousness. As soon as I rose, I heard a collective gasp from the audience which was followed by a round of applause. They were all cheering me on I realised, and this gave me new hope. "I'm back in this".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Oh no" I felt so much despair as I saw Perseus black out on the field. "Somebody go and help him" I screamed out. Some people began to move to try and help, but then dad's voice boomed. "Nobody will help the demigod, he has five minutes. If he does not get up within the time, he loses and I will wipe him off the face of the earth. If he manages to get up, we will resume our fighting".

How could my dad be so cruel. Perseus was obviously in no condition to fight, "Perseus, please get up" I silently prayed, hoping to get the message to him. I was about to lose all hope when I heard everybody in the audience gasp. I looked to see what had happened, and there he was, standing back up. "That's my hero" I was relieved.

**Zeus P.O.V.**

"Poseidon" I mentally yelled at my brother. "What the hell is your kid made of?" I cursed angrily. "I'm sorry brother, but I had no clue that he was capable of this" I swear I could hear pride in his thoughts. "Whatever, but if he wins this fight Poseidon, he will be made a god. We cannot risk the chance of him being recruited to the titan's side".

I knew that there would be only one way to make sure of that, I would have to let him marry Artemis. Even though I have no choice, he still has to prove to me that he is worthy of god-hood.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Now I really know how to end this". I tapped into the energy reserves, and I was glad to see that Hesphaestus had pre-loaded some energy into Riptide. I channeled my newfound energy into Riptide, and I thrust the blade into the ground. The resulting earthquake was large enough to have torn apart a mountain, and it caught dad and Zeus off guard.

"IT ENDS HERE" I shouted out to my opponents. With whatever power I had left, I formed my largest hurricane yet. This time I infused it with every single one of my abilities. The storm kept growing and growing until it was a thirty foot wall of water, earth, lighting, and snow, towering over the two Olympians. "That is you last trick" Zeus mocked. "We have seen it countless times Jackson, looks like your really desperate now". But little did he know what else I had planned. I set phase two of my strategy into motion by activation the god-mode feature.

As soon as it was activated I could feel the power coursing through my veins. "So this is what it feels like to be a god" I thought. Immediately my hurricane's winds picked up to speeds faster than 500 mph, and it grew in length to a seventy foot spiral. And thanks to god mode, I could see dad and Zeus in their true forms, and let me just say that from up here, they looked like ants.

I rose up to the top of the hurricane, and as soon as I reached the end, I let all of my power loose. In one explosive blast, I felt myself hurtling down towards the earth, and I pointed both of my swords towards each of the gods. When I got within ten feet I noticed that they were standing there in pure awe. I knew that even though they were Olympians, they could get severly injured, and perhaps it was my fatal flaw of loyalty kicking in, but instead of hitting dad and Zeus, I cast my weapons aside and I raised my hands above my head, bracing for impact.

Just before I crashed I said one last thing, "Lady Artemis, forgive me" and then it felt as if I fell into an endless sleep.

* * *

**Another day another chapter :P I felt that this chapter was lacking something important, so when I figure out what it is, the chapter will most likely be re-written. But for now the story continues. What did you guys think? Is there anything that you want to see happen? Also, I hope I didn't make Riptide to Overpowered. Also for those of you who wanted to see Percy kick Zeus and Poseidon's ass, sorry, but I thought it would be a better way to end the chapter and transition into the next one. **

**As always, your reviews are appreciated, and thanks for taking the time to read my work. Also for the next chapter, I might not release it until Wednesday. The reason being is that it is going to have alot of information and plot, and I don't think that I could cover it in three hours like I usually do. So please don't be disappointed if it isn't released tomorrow.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	7. Mystical Entity

**Hey guys, Blazing Crusader here. Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter, hopefully you guys felt that it was worth the wait. One thing that I introduced in this chapter was a completely new concept (at least to the best of my knowledge). It won't play that huge of a role in this story, other than in this chapter and the last chapter, but it will be the central theme in my next story. Btw, I'm planning on making this a trilogy :P Anyways, thats all I've got for now, so without further adieu, heres chapter six.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Uggh where am I" my surrounding was so unlike anything I had ever seen. There was a breathtaking waterfall which formed a tranquil river at it's base. There were birds singing, animals grazing, the grass was green, there was flower and vegetation everywhere. It was literally what you could call paradise. I sensed a figure approach me from behind. "Do you like what you see, Jackson?" the figure questioned. "Who are you, and where is this place" I began to worry a little. After all, the last thing I remember was crashing headfirst onto the stadium floor after a seventy foot drop.

"Ahh, answering your second question is a little more simple than your first one. What you see before you, is a view of earth before the gods, titans, and giants were ever around. This place was a utopia, a safe haven for all of life. It became corrupted when Gaea and Ouronous took over, as they were the first beings here. Now as for who I am, I am the very spirit of every hero who has walked the earth since the dawn of time. In fact, this is the first time I have ever contacted any other hero. I suppose that due to the world's current state, it has become necessary for my intervention" he finished in a Yoda-like way.

"Woah, hold on a sec. I get the part about this being the earth several years ago, but your the spirit of all of the heroes?" it really was a lot to grasp. "So if what you say is true, then this place must really be in a bad shape". "Yes, I was drawn to your conscious because within you, I sensed that you had the abilities to fix everything that has gone wrong".

"But how could I undo all of this, and for that matter, what is 'this' anyways? You mentioned that the world is in a dire state, why is it such a problem now?" I figured those were reasonable questions. "Well, as you might know, there have been different ages of the earth, or times at which there were different rulers. After each age, more and more damage has been done to the world's balance. A new threat has risen, much more powerful then either of the current threats you are now facing. I am here because even if you and the gods win this war, there will be a greater one yet to come" I really didn't like where this was going.

"Alright, so this age has basically upset the balance even more, and the supposed greater threat has finally stirred. Where do I come in all of this is what I don't understand?" although I had some clue as to what he was going to say. "I have chosen you as the saviour, you will reset the balance of the world, and you will end the threat forever".

It was all too much to take in, "what if I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility"? I thought for a moment he was going to give up and find somebody else, but to my surprise, he cleared his throat. "Perseus, when the time comes, you will be. But for now, you must focus on the threat at hand. Within in five days Kronos will launch his assault again, and for that you must prepare". "Alright, so one last question, if this is the earth in the past, then how are we talking here?" this was one question which had been bothering me most of the time. The next time we meet, I promise to explain more to you but for now, it is time for you to awaken. I believe a certain goddess is worried sick for you right now" gods he was right, I had forgetten that I was unconscious right now.

"Fine, but before I go, can you tell me one thing first"? He looked at me for a second, and finally he responded "I already know what you wish to know. My name and title is Eithio, spirit of the fallen, lord of heroes" wow, his title made Zeus's and even Kronos's seem like nothing. And in the next second, he, along with the place, was gone and I woke up to a scream.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

We had been pacing around the room for several hours. Even with Olympus's finest medical tools, we still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Perseus. "Is he in a coma, or is he just unconscious?" I nervously asked my brother for the hundreth time. "Chill sis, I honestly don't know what he's suffering from, because neither is he in a coma nor is he unconscious". It was so frustrating, not being able to help him.

Aphrodite and Athena kept trying to console me. "Remember Artemis, he said that he loves you" Athena reminded me. "And just think of what a grand wedding your going to have, organized by me of course" Aphrodite added. The more I thought about it, the sadder I got, because even if he woke up today, Perseus would have to lead everybody to battle in five days.

Suddenly, Apollo yelled out "he's alive" everybody turned to see Perseus sitting up in the bed. He looked like he had gone to tartarus and back, but I didn't care, all that mattered was that he was okay. I was about to move to go and hug him when Apollo, as if he read my mind, told me "wait a minute, I'm going to heal his broken bones now, and then you can do whatever you want sis". Even at a time like this, he was calling me sis "stop calling me that, Apollo" I said out of frustration. Five minutes later Apollo told everybody to clear out except for me, "he's all yours now sis, don't break him" he smirked as he dodged an arrow.

Finally, I was alone with Perseus at last. "Lady Artemis, could you please help me stand up" he grimaced. As soon as I helped him to his feet, I slapped him so hard that it made a blow from Are's sword seem like nothing. "Oww, what was that for?" he wined cutely. "That's for almost dying on me, twice, and for making me worry that you were in love with Aphrodite" I said trying to fight back my tears. "Hey, to be fair, I fought those two in order to get their consent to marry you. As for what I was doing with Aphrodite, she was just helping me strengthen my powers, so that I could win the fight".

I couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Fine, your survived this time, but don't even think about doing something that stupid again" I was just glad that he was all mine. "Of course, my heart belongs only to you. But now we have to go to our parents and see whether or not I proved myself to them. Come on, I can mist travel us there. It is really cool" he started. But as soon as he tried, he collapsed on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll flash us there, just relax" I assured him. Looks like they had been expecting us, because I saw both gods with a grim look on their faces.

**Posdeidon's P.O.V.**

"Looks like the time has come, brother" I sighed as I held a mental converation. "Yes, as much as I despise my sweet daughter marrying one of your sea spawn's, he has proved himself. However, I do not think it would wise to make him a god yet, perhaps if he wins us the upcoming war again, then I will offer him the position" Zeus replied.

"My son has already shown his loyalty and strength, he already deserves it whether we win the war or not" I hated it when my arrogant brother refused to credit my children. "No, not yet Poseidon, when the time is right, I will make him an Olympian, do not go against me". As much as I hated to admit it, I was overruled. Oh well, today was to happy of a day for me to let my brother anger me. My favorite son was getting married.

Artemis was the first to speak up, and like always, she addressed Zeus first. "Dad, as you heard earlier, both Perseus and I love each other. And you did give me the restrictions of finding a husband in one week, nothing else. So, I have chosen Perseus. Despite what you may think of him, he is an honest, caring, loving man, and I would never even think of marrying somebody else" it was clear that she really loved my son. Percy followed up and addressed me. "Dad, I love Lady Artemis, she is beautiful, loyal, and perfect in every aspect, please accept us". Hearing him say that made me think back to the day I met Sally, "was I that desparate too?" I couldn't help but wonder.

Well, I guess the time had come. "Percy, let me ask you one more time, do you really want to go through with this?" please say no, I hoped. "Yes" was all he said as he cast me a steely gaze. "Fine, then I, Poseidon, lord of the seas, shall accept this marriage. What about you brother"? "What choice have you left me, I guess so" he pouted.

"Daughter, I must begin the preparations for your marriage, take Jackson and leave before I change my mind" and was it just me, or did I see a tear form in his sky blue eyes. I never knew that my brother was such a softie after all. "Well then" I tried to get through the awkward moment, "now that that's settled, I must go back to my palace and invite people to your wedding son. It is a very proud day for me. Don't have too much fun yet" I winked at him and then I flashed off.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

For once in a long time, everything was going good for me. "My lady, now that we have permission from our parents, I guess I still have one thing left to do" she stared at me in confusion. "What did you forget Perseus" she said as she raised her eyebrow. I got down on one knee, and I pulled out a diamond ring that I had purchased the night before, with some help from Aphrodite. "Lady Artemis, will you marry me"? She just burst out into laughter, "I think that we've been over this already, yes, I will" she said as I slipped the ring on her finger.

Just as I did that, a flash came out of nowhere, and by the time I realised what it was, I was too late. Aphrodite had stuck, she took a picture of us, and I knew that it would be all over Olympus in a couple of seconds. Sure enough, as soon as we walked into the city, everybody on Olympus burst out into applause, and there was the picture of us.

Aphrodite flashed up behind us, "how's my new celebrity couple doing" she smirked. If I wasn't holding her back, Artemis might have punched the living day lights out of Aphrodite. "Thanks a lot, now how will we get any time alone" she yelled at Aphrodite. To both of our displeasure, it came out a lot louder than intended, and people in the crowd started whistling as Aphrodite made her announcement. "Come on guys, lets give these two lovebirds some privacy".

Before Aphrodite could embarrass us any further, I mist travled Artemis and I too one of my favorite places, the long island beach. I willed the waters to remain calm as we sat on the pier. "Now that we are going to get married, my Lady, I want to tell you one last thing, please just call me Percy". "Hmmm" she mocked "nah, I think I like Perseus better" I guess to could play that game. "Alright Arty, thats fine by me" I could tell that annoyed her. "Don't call me that again, Perseus" she scolded me. "I guess when you call me Percy, I'll stop calling you Arty" I grinned.

If looks could kill... "Hey Artemis, are you okay?" I tried to apologize, but she had already stood up. Then next thing I knew, I was in the water, and Artemis was laughing above. "That's what you get for calling me Arty" she taunted. She didn't notice my arms reaching for her legs, and in the next instant she was in the water with me. After we got out and were dry, Artemis and I lay down on the warm sand, looking at the constilations.

It was great while it lasted, but Artemis sat up and told me that we were to go to Olympus right now. "Okay then, grab on" I told her as I prepared myself for the meeting. When we got there, the gods were already in the middle of a council session. "Artemis, take a seat" Athena commanded "as for you Perseus, you may stand by her throne if you wish" she looked at me with what seemed to be anger.

I didn't have time to worry about it however, because Lord Zeus started talking again. "Now that our council is fully in session, I must address why you are here, Perseus" oh great, I hoped that he wouldn't try killing me again. Then as if he read my mind, "no I won't be making an attempt on your life, it is beneath me" he said with immense pride. "You are here, because I need a general to command Camp Half Blood during the upcoming war. Seeing as you did it the first time, I have chosen you to lead them once again".

My heart sank, I didn't ever want to return to that accursed place. "Lord Zeus, could you not find another demigod to lead the heroes? After all, from what I recall, a certain son of Apollo replaced me as leader there anyways" I gave an accusatory glare to Apollo, who just looked down out of shame. "Yes, I am very well aware of your little sob story, but as much as it pains me to say it, you are one of the greatest, if not the greatest, demigod's who has ever lived. You are much more experienced than him, and you have more skill overall" I was happy to see how much effort it took him to say the last part.

"Well, since I cannot disobey you, when must I leave" hopefully it could wait till tomorrow. "You are to leave right now, Artemis may acompany you, but do not reveal yourself. You are to go to your cabin, and plan out war strategies until it's time for the campfire. That is when you will reveal yourself and explain the situation to the campers. Are my orders clear" he growled.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. May I atleast go and see my pegasus, Blackjack, he was the only one who was still loyal to me before I left". "Fine, go and visit your pet if you must, but no one must discover your identity. The timing has to be precise, otherwise people may not listen to you at the right moment. Now leave my sight, we have other matters to discuss". Artemis and I flashed out, and seconds later we were standing on top of the hill I knew all to well. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I thought, but all tension left me as Artemis laced her hands through mine. Her soothing voice called out to me "don't worry, we'll get through this together" she comforted as we slowly made our way to cabin 3.

**In the Olympian Council**

**Athena's P.O.V.**

"As you all may have noticed, along with the giants stirring, another, much greater entity has awakened as well" I wish I knew who it was though. "Even though I do not know who it is, one things for sure, they are very powerful" everybody began conversing, all of them were worried. Ares was the first to speak "I don't care how strong this punk is, tell me where he's at and I will crush him like an insect" very arrogant as always, I grimaced.

"Nobody will be seeking the entity out, if in time he reveals himself, we will deal with the problem. But for now, we must focus on the task at hand. How do you propose we take on the giants" all around the room I received blank stares. Finally Hades offered a solution, "perhaps if we didn't fight the giant meant to oppose us, we could defeat them with relative ease. I could take on Polybotes in the , while Zeus would battle Alceoneus, and Poseidon could take on Poryphiron, and so on" I didn't expect such a wise answer from Hades.

"That is a good strategy, but do not forget, we must still take on the titans as well" I wish I was trying to solve a 100000 X 100000 rubix cube right now. Poseidon went next, "How about we we select the five strongest demigods to face the titans one vs. one until we defeat the giants. Then, as soon as we take our opponent down, we can assist the demigods". "That might work, but I don't even think that there any of the demigods that are strong enough to hold their own against a titan for longer than five minutes".

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon took great offense at the statement. "Oh great" I mentally face-palmed myself "now what have I done". Within seconds, all hell broke loose in the throne room as all of the gods started argueing about whose children were the best. It was going to be awhile before this settled down.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? For those of you who want more Percy and Artemis scenes, don't worry, alot of the next chapter will be just about Percy and Artemis. Also, please comment on the new plot point, and your thoughts on how the trilogy should work out. Thanks again for being a great crowd, and next chapter does involve Percy returning to C.H.B. and it will hopefully be up tomorrow. Until then**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	8. Revelation and Sorrow

**Hi guys, it's been awhile. Thank you for your patience, but life really sucks right now. I had six tests last week, and I got my SAT results back (2350). But, I don't think I'll be this busy again until mid December, and just a little road map for the future, I plan on finishing the story around Christmas, and releasing the sequel after New Years. But thats still pretty far away, so for now, it's time for reviews.**

**AHAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH cliffy...this is a really nice Pertamis fic! it really is different from the others. Less OOC. I can understand why Zeus would want Artemis to be married too. Update soon :D**

Thanks, I try to keep it somewhat original.

**Noooooo Percy I will save you along with hologram Tupac Charles. Barkley and Jeffery the magical lawn gnome with anger issues oh yeah btw good chapter**

lol this is hillarious, even though I've got no clue what your talking about.

**here's a new power i think you can give Percy, you know how the human body is made up of 80% of water, you should make it so he can control that 80% and call it puppet-master, i think its a cool power and the name suits-it, any way tell me what you think**

Thank you Guest for the suggestion. It has been implemented in this chapter, but I didn't call it puppet-master. Thanks for the idea, and for those of you reading this, All credit goes to guest for the idea.

**really enjoying your story but am wondering how percy fell in love with artemis so fast... i understand from her perspective being so desperate to find someone whom she can trust.**

You see, the way I imagine it going down is that Percy has dormant feelings for Artemis. And when she confronts him about it, his feelings for her finally come out.

**Great story but just one question, I thought that Artemis was holding the weight of the sky, if so how could Percy rescue her without getting another person to hold the weight of the sky?**

Good point, you see, along with this, there was another minor inconsistency with my story in chapter two or three. I now figured out the source of it. Earlier, I had written a draft of one of the chapters, and I included that the Titan's used various minions everyday to hold the sky for them, while Artemis wasn't doing it. So, I apologize, I will go back and edit that at some point, thanks for bringing it up.

**Now without further adieu, heres the next chapter.**

* * *

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Looks like my husband isn't very clean" was the first thing I thought when I entered cabin 3. Despite it's lack of cleanliness, it still was majestic, and it made me feel at home. Percy interrupted my thoughts "So what do you think? It's not much, but we just have to stay here for a couple of days" he said nervously. "It's fine Percy, besides there are other things that we must worry about" the upcoming war was bothering me so much. For some reason, I had this intuition that after the war, something bad was going to happen to Percy.

"Yes, I suppose we have to discuss how we will make it through this war. But no matter what happens, I won't leave your side Artemis". If only I could tell him my premonition, but if I did, it would distract him from the war. He would be more concerned about staying with me, than he would about fighting. "We both know that you couldn't do that Percy, what if somebody else needs you more than I do"? "Then I would put your safety as first priority, before going to help anybody else".

I was beginning to see why loyalty was a fatal flaw. "It's pointless argueing with you" I pretended to be annoyed. "You know it" he replied cockily as he flashed a smirk. We sat there for some time, and after a while, I felt like testing out how honest Percy was being. "Percy, how much do you love me" the question was simple enough. He looked surprised at the question, but he responded nonetheless. "Well, I guess if you want the simple answer, I love you more than how much you hate men, and I would definitely save your life over mine any day" I was satisfied with his answer.

"Good, and that better not change, because I overheard Aphrodite and some minor goddesses discussing spiking your drink at our wedding party with a love potion. If I find out that you did anything with any of them, I will make you wish you were in Tartarus. Anyways, didn't you want to go and see Blackjack"? His sea-green eyes lit up at the thought. "Yeah, but how will we get there without people noticing" he dimwittedly asked. "Hello, I'm a goddess, I can make us invisible to any mortal's eyes, even if they are demigods. Come on, lets go now, before it's time for the camp fire".

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It is wonderfull, all the time I'm getting with Lady Artemis. And, the more I think of what I heard yesterday, the more I worry about my future with her. I can't shake the feeling that I might not be with her for long, and I hate it. I would love to spend the rest of my days with her, but first we have to make it past the war.

We finally reached the stables, and there, at the very end, I saw Blackjack. "Artemis, could you remove the enchantment please" she obliged. I kept my hood and called out, "Blackjack, buddy, how've you been"? At first my friend looked confused, and then astonished, and finally excited. "Boss is that you?" my faithful pegasus recognized my voice. I lowered the hood, "yeah man, I'm back. Too bad I've got bad news, but how has the last couple of days been"? We listened to his story of what had happened while I was gone.

"WHAT?" I nearly choked as I heard about the siege on the camp two days ago. No wonder it had been so quiet when we came. "Blackjack, I'll explain more at the campfire, but right now I've got a favor to ask you". "Anything for you boss" he whinnied in reply. "Great, lets go ahead and make a grand entrance, you know what I mean" I winked at him. "Oh yeah boss, we'll give 'em an entrance that they'll never forget. It'll also help add to the mystery of who you are, because I haven't let anybody else ride me, after you left". "Thanks buddy, it's good to see that somebody remained loyal to me". This was going to be one hell of an evening.

**Chiron's P.O.V.**

This is always my favorite part of the day, campfire time. Unfortunately today everybody seemed to be even louder than usual. I heard some whispers that there were two odd people here today, and that kind of made me nervous, but nonetheless, I still had a show to run. "CAMPERS" I yelled over the clamour. "Listen up, I have been informed by our camp director that there is going to be another war, and we have been called to fight in it" just as I thought, it was total anarchy. "Who are we fighting?", "What do the gods look like?", and "I'm too young to die" were several of the responses that were shouted out.

I was about to call for order again, but somebody else beat me to it. From out of nowhere seven pillars of water burst out, and for some reason I couldn't help but smile and feel comforted. While the pillars were still up, a hundred ft. sphere of water emerged in the center, and from what I could tell, there were two sillouhettes in the center. The entire body of water kept coming closer, and as it did, the camp flames roared to life, almost as if it was welcoming home a friend. When the sphere was directly over head it stopped, and what happened next was just amazing.

From the inside, the water exploded in a rush of energy, but it didn't fall, it remained in the air, creating a shimmering surrounding. The sight was beautiful, but I was to preocupied trying to find who was in the sphere. I got my answer, through a column of light and darkness, the figure rode in on a pegasus and landed beside me in the center. There was a deafening roar of applause, but everyone went silently immediately when they realized who the pegasus was. "Blackjack?" I asked astonished, he hasn't let anybody ride him since Percy.

"That's right fools, it's me, in all of my pegaliscious glory" I really forgot how sassy he was when he was happy. "So who is riding you?" I asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Sorry, but that's not for me to tell, but honestly you guys are even more stupid than you look. Who else other than Lord Poseidon himself" he began, but his rider cut him off. "It's alright Blackjack, I might as well show reveal myself now. And with that, he began to slide his hood off.

**Annabeth's P.O.V. (For those of you who wanted to see her reaction :P)**

"Who is that?" I couldn't help but wonder. "Not even Percy used to be that good" I was a little jealous that he was so skilled. He started to take his hood off, and since I was sitting in the front, I tried to look underneath it. My heart skipped a beat, those marvelous, majestic green eyes, only Percy had them. I couldn't believe I broke up with him, and abandoned him. Now that he is back though, I'm going to make things right again. After all, his fatal flaw is loyalty, so he's probably still starry-eyed over me.

I decided to speed things up, so I jumped up and tried to hug him as I cried out "Percy your back". I was almost there when I felt somebody's sword on my neck. I looked down and realized that it was Riptide, the sword that had protected me in battle countless times was now threatening my life. I was surprised at how Percy got behind me, it was as if he teleported. "Don't touch me" he said in a low and menacing voice. He finally pulled his hood down, "Yes campers, it is I, Perseus Jackson. I have been ordered by Lord Zeus to command you once more throughout the war". He spoke so confidently and eloquently, what all did he go through in the past week.

"Percy, I know I was wrong in what I did, but you can't just humiliate me like this" I yelled at him. That wasn't my brightest idea, but to my surprise Percy didn't react this time. Instead, an arrow flew right past my face, I could feel a gust flow through my hair. "I already told you to stop once, but now you've angered my wife. I wish you good luck, because now you've got two goddesses who hold a grudge on you" he then turned to walk back to his cabin when Landon spoke up.

"Oh look guys, its the coward that I drove away from the camp single handedly. You think just because you can perform a water show, that we will follow you" he scoffed. "I'll lead you guys, whos with me" most of the cabins stood up, except for the minor gods, Ares, Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes. They all went and stood behind Percy. Michael Yew was the first to speak up, "Percy has stood by us during the second Titan war, he saved countless lives, demigods and mortals alike. He saved my cabin on the bridge where he took out almost an entire legion. We of the Apollo cabin will always stand by him". Connor Stoll was next "pulling pranks with Percy has been great, also, he saved our brother Luke, and for that we are greatful". Now I was getting worried as more and more campers started insulting Landon.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Enough" I said, struggling to keep a calm tone. "Thank you guys for remaining loyal to me. As for those of you who wish for Landon to comand you, we will settle this now. I don't have time to delay, if Landon beats me in the fight, you guys can kill me, and follow his orders. If I win, he will follow my commands or I will personally torture him for treason". That idiot weighed his options for awhile. And even though I hated the kid, I didn't want to hurt my own people, but he left me with no choice. If I was going to keep this world safe for Artemis, it meant leading the war.

"I accept, get ready to die Jackson" he spat at me. "This is going to be a piece of cake guys" he rallied to his supporters, "you'll have a competent leader after tonight". We walked down to the arena, and everbody took their sides. Chiron looked grim as he told us to begin the fight. He knew as well as I did who was going to win. I instantly took my stance as I have done countless times before, and I raised Riptide. "I'll let you go first" I taunted. Thankfully he took the bait, and charged head first. As he rushed in, I analysed his motions, he was putting all of his efforts into gaining momentum, rather than trying to keep stable footing. As soon as he got within two feet of me, I decided to have some fun. I teleported to the other side of the arena.

Once again like a single minded beast, he rushed towards me, and I teleported to the other side again. This went back and forth until he was collapsed in the middle of the arena. As he got up, he shouted out "I can't believe a goddess would take any interest in you. She must be a **** or something, or maybe you got one of the ugly minor goddesses". Now I was furious. "You've crossed the line, insult me all you want, but you've insulted my love, now you will learn the meaning of fear" I yelled shaking with anger.

I focused hard on the water in his bloodstream, and I finally gained control of it. I think he realized that something was wrong, because he tried to move, but it was too late. I had total control over him, so I decided to see how flexible this guy was. I twisted his legs so that they were bending around his head. while his arms were bent in half. He was writhing in pain and the audience was gasping. "Please, have mercy" he begged, but I had gone over the edge. "Did you show any mercy to me, did you realize that you were insulting a goddess? No, you didn't, and now you will suffer". All of the pain and rensentment I had toward him was coming out. I decided to move onto a new trick. I surrounded him in the eye of a hurricane. This was especially torturous, because he couldn't die, as he was still getting enough oxygen to breathe, but his lungs were still bursting. Not to mention the hundred mph water shards that were hitting him constantly.

But I figured that he had enough for now, so I ended the hurricane. I walked up to him slowly, causing him to shrink back in even more fear. I kept pushing him to the end of the arena, and finally I grabed Riptide and knocked him out. For a few seconds, nobody said anything, but then the entire arena started cheering me on. Aphrodite's cabin went and slapped Landon's unconcious body before the Ares cabin took him and tied him to Zeus's fist.

I was so happy, but then I sensed somebody rushing towards me from behind, and turned on the spot. Jesus, it was Annabeth, but I was so shocked at what she did. "Your mine Seaweed Brain, not some goddesses'" she said before pulling me into a kiss. I tried breaking free, but she had an iron grip. Just then, I saw a blinding flash, and Lady Artemis was there. Apparently Annabeth noticed too, because she started blushing as she bowed. "Umm Lady Artemis, is something wrong with your statues on Olympus or something" she dimwhittedly said. I was about to say something, but I saw Artemis's expression, and I knew that it would have been best for me to keep silent.

In the next second, I felt a sharp pain in my gut, and lying on the ground was a sliver tipped arrow. If it weren't for my curse of Achille's, I would have died. However, I wish I had died, because what happened next hurt me even more. "How could you" Artemis said in between sobs, "I thought you were different" she yelled before she flashed away. Her words stung so much, but I rapidly transitioned from sad to seething with anger. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I screamed at Annabeth. "You stupid, arrogant *****, we just got married, and now you got her to hate me". "She's a maiden goddess anyways, you shouldn't have gotten married in the first place". Gods, how was she so thick headed.

"Do you realize how hard it was to get permission to marry her, I fought titans and giants singlehandedly for her, I even took on the damn Lord of the Skies. But you wouldn't know, after all, my fatal flaw is loyalty, not yours. Now I've got to go fix this" I left her speechless. "Chiron, I'll be back tomorrow hopefully, until then, let these campers have some peace, they will need it" I quickly added before I mist traveled to Aphrodite's palace.

* * *

**So... I don't know whether or not you saw the ending coming, but I have some reasons for playing this out the way I did. It helps add to the plot of my sequel. Sorry to those who wanted Percy to stay with Artemis, but look at it this way, he technically didn't become unfaithful, he was just the victim. Anyways, next chapter will include the Hunters of Hestia, and Nico will also be making a surprise entrance. And to cap it all off, I think that it is finally time to begin the war.**

**R&R, and as always, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Until next chapter.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	9. War Begins

**Hey guys, Blazing Crusader here. Good news, my leg's going to recover in time for tennis season, the bad news is that once it does recover, I'm going to have to run 12 miles every morning and evening to build my endurance up again :/ So, last chapter I broke up Percy and Artemis, and like I said, it was for a specific reason. I'll address some reviews now, but first I would like to thank my amazing editor zsouthwell for beta reading for me. He did a great job, and I'm glad to have him.**

**So wait they are all done for the rest of this story? That's kinda sucks**

Yup, unfortunately they are done for the rest of the story, but don't worry, the story is coming to it's conclusion anyways ;)

**Lol nice. Hunters of Hestia...pretty decent ring to it**

:P thanks, I thought it did too.

**I didn't see the ending coming. But this was great, please update again soon!**

I'm glad, also, you really wouldn't have guessed this ones ending then :D

**Damn! that's the only cliff hanger that ever got me! U should make artemis and Percy get back together soon**

Sorry bro, but as I stated earlier, they are pretty much done for this story. But my sequel's going to take care of it.

**Jermey is quite angry but don't worry hologram Tupac is holding him back and Charles Barkley is making meatball sandwhiches for us. He said he'd make you one since you did a good chapter.**

lol thanks, but I don't eat meatball's unless their made of chicken (cause of religious purposes)

**So, without further adieu, heres the next chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I burst into Aphrodite's palace, storms were generating as I walked by. "Come out" I called to her. Five seconds later there she was in all of her love goddess glory. "What did you do?" I half shouted, half cried out. "Oh nothing much dear, just sped up a reaction that would have happened anyways". This made my anger rise to a whole new level.

"So what your saying is, you're the one responsible for Annabeth kissing me?" at this point I was clenching my teeth, trying not to pull out Riptide and skewer her. "Well of course, how could you expect me to resist the temptation? Come on, you guys are the best love triangle I've seen in centuries. A maiden goddess in love with a mortal, a daughter of wisdom head over heels for the same guy, it would have been a shame if I didn't meddle".

"I can't believe this" I was radiating so much power that the rest of the Olympians except for Artemis came. "Whoa what's wrong?" Apollo interjected. Once again I was fighting for control, there were too many emotions clouding my judgment. "Aphrodite messed with my love life, that's what. Just for her amusement, she cost me the love of my life" I managed to tell them without flipping a table.

For a minute they just looked at me as if I was a nuclear bomb. Then my dad spoke up. "Relax Percy, we'll explain the situation to Artemis, and it will be alright" he tried to pacify me. "Dad, you don't get it, none of you saw how hurt she was when Annabeth kissed me. She will never forgive me now, and I don't blame her" I sadly came to the realization.

Once again, everybody become silent, but I could tell they were contemplating what to do next. Hermes was about to tell me something when his phone rang. As he told George and Martha **(I think those were his snake's names) **to be quiet, his face grew grim. "Lord Zeus, I just got word that the giants and titans have simultaneously attacked major cities in America. The siege has begun, we are at war" he announced. "All gods go and find your giant counterpart and engage them in battle" Zeus' voice thundered. "Jackson, go get the campers, the cabins will go assist their parents" he commanded me.

All of a sudden, a thought hit me. "What about..." I was about to ask when I found myself in front of the campers. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Campers, I won the fight, so you must follow my command. The war has started, and you are needed to go assist your godly parent. This is how it will work; you guys will all go and defend your godly parent, except for Katie, Will, Jake, Connor, Travis, and Clarisse".

All the demigods were transported to the scene where their parent was fighting at, except for those who I called out. "Guys, I have chosen you all because I trust you above everyone else here at camp. As you all know, Lady Artemis has no children, and she is no longer in charge of the hunters anymore. I want you six to go and help out Artemis until I can beat Polybotes with my dad" I hoped that they would agree. Sure enough Katie responded "don't worry Percy, we'll keep your wife safe" she reassured me. "Thanks guys, good luck, I've got to go now. Lady Artemis is in Los Angeles fighting off Atlas and Tityus, please keep her safe until I get there" I left my friends with those orders as I mist traveled to New-Orleans".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Why do the fates hate me" was all I could wonder as I found out that the war had begun. "First Perseus kisses that bitch, and now I have to fight my greatest enemies alone. Could this day get any worse?" I thought. Sadly it did. As soon as I got to the place where Tityus was, I got knocked back so hard as somebody punched me from behind. I struggled to get up as I saw Atlas smiling. "Hello, Artemis" he taunted. "You have the nerve to mock me" I was seething with anger. But before I could pull out my bow, I felt somebody grab me from behind. "Now now Artemis, behave. Atlas has missed you, and was very sad when you left him for that demigod" I heard Tityus say. "Take your hands off me" I shrieked.

"I guess she wants to do this the hard way, so... she's all yours Atlas. Just don't beat her too badly, because I'm going to be the one to finish her". "Of course, and this time everything should go smoothly, because now I'm sure that the sea spawn won't show up this time. He's too busy helping his old man fight Polybotes". Atlas grabbed me, took a whip, and started lashing me. I felt myself losing consciousness. I realized that I couldn't do this alone, I had always had my hunters backing me up during fights, and even Percy wasn't on his way. There was no hope for me, or so I thought.

There was a flash of light, and I hoped that it would be Percy, but instead I saw six demigods. "Lady Artemis" they cried out when they saw what Atlas was doing to me. "Oh great, there are children around, now I can't have any fun" Atlas grumbled. "I guess I'll just have to fix that. Wait here Artemis" he chained me down and went to fight the demigods.

As they were fighting, I mentally asked one of the girls "who sent you"? I felt a new surge of hope as she told me, "Percy sent us. He told us to keep you safe until he got here himself. He really cares for you, Lady Artemis, and that incident with Annabeth wasn't his fault" the words of the Demeter girl hit me hard. But I had no time to dwell on it, the demigods needed my help.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When I got to New Orleans, the place was a total wreck. There were ships inside buildings, fires everywhere, and mortals were panicking like crazy. I wanted to help them all, but I saw my father getting pummeled by Oceanus and Polybotes. "Hey dad, I'll take Oceanus" I called to him. When he heard me, he fought with renewed energy, as he blasted his opponents off of him.

"Thank you son, at least I knew I could count on you" he smiled as he pulled me into a bone shattering hug. I looked around and noticed something was amiss. "Where are Lady Amphrite and Triton, dad". "Ahh you see, the minute they found out that we were at war, they deserted me. Right now, I have no clue where they are, but I'll deal with them later, for now, we've got to take out these monsters".

We simultaneously charged, I went for Oceanus. "Ready for round two fish brain" I challenged him. "Jackson, you have no idea what you're getting into this time. Now we are near my domain, and the time has come for you to suffer" he said as he rose up on a tidal wave. "Okay" I thought, "two can play that game" I willed the water to bring me up as well. To my dismay, Oceanus had complete control over the water, and it wouldn't do my bidding.

"Ha, I told you sea spawn, this is my domain. I am the titan of the ocean, your powers are nothing compared to mine. And just to prove his point, he sent the tidal wave crashing down on me. I thought I was done for, when I looked in front of me and saw that a shield of earth protected me. "I guess you forgot, Oceanus, that I also command the earth. Let's see what the stronger element is" I knew that I still had a chance to win.

At the same time that Oceanus formed a hurricane around himself, I made a sandstorm appear around me. We both surged forward at the same time, with our weapons raised at the same time. I had to end this soon, because I could feel my dad weakening, so I went with god mode immediately. I felt the power of a god flow through me again. "What kind of sorcery is this" Oceanus panicked when my sandstorm grew and dissipated his hurricane. "It's called power Oceanus" I taunted as I lunged at him with Riptide.

He was expecting to block me easily, but he didn't realize that Riptide could now extend an extra three feet. As he tried to block, Riptide cut straight through his body. "Ugg, how is this, defeated by a mortal again" he groaned as he doubled over in pain. "That was for Artemis you prick" I then entombed him once again in the earth. But this time, thanks to god mode, he was imprisoned for good. I was just about to turn to help my dad when I collapsed. "Crap, this must be the side effects of using god mode" I realized. After all, last time I had passed out before the effects could wear off. "Next time I'm going to have to use it more conservatively" I shuddered as I finally regained the ability to stand up.

I willed the water to carry me to where my dad and Polybotes were fighting. Things were looking grim, as I saw my dad on his knees about to get skewered by the giant. "NO" I shouted as I threw Riptide like a javelin. Riptide missed, but I had succeeded in drawing his attention to me. He simply smiled as he walked over to me. "Ahh, this will make revenge a whole lot sweeter. Watch, Poseidon, as I mutilate your favorite son" I began to feel nauseous. It took me a moment, but I figured out that it was Polybote's presence that was causing this. I recovered just in time to see him towering over me.

He had his trident raised, ready to decapitate me, but I rolled between his legs, and formed my ice Riptide. I read in monster class that the giants could only be killed by a combination of gods and demigods, so I silently prayed to my dad to get up. We exchanged a number of blows, but he was overpowering me with every exchange. "This is the end" I thought, so I made one last rush.

Just as I stabbed his shoulder, I heard him roar in pain. I didn't think that a little prick from and icicle would hurt that badly, but then I looked down and saw a giant trident sticking through his gut. I was so happy, as the giant crumbled back into the earth, we had killed him. I went to congratulate dad, but I my world came crashing down at what I saw next. "Dad, what's wrong" I asked in a panic as I saw his form flickering. His deep, calm voice was soothing as he explained to me. "Perseus, I am fading son. Please let Sally know that I loved her to the very end. As for you my son, I name you my official successor, you are now the God of the Seas" as soon as he announced that, trumpets sounded and I saw the dolphin who was the general of his army in the sea. I ignored it because dad still had one last thing to say to me. "Make me proud son, and don't forget to give my brother a hard time for me" he gave me one of his inside joke winks.

Then, just as what had happened to Pan, my dad's life force started going away. His essence floated to who knows where, but I knew that wherever he was, he would never come back. By this time, Delphin was calling out to me. "Is it true?" he asked me "is Lord Poseidon truly gone" I could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Yes, father is gone" he pulled me in with his flippers and tried to comfort me. "You know that you were his favorite son" he told me. "And now, you are also his successor my lord" as if that was a happy thought. "But what about Triton, I don't think that he and Amphrite would be too pleased about that".

"Ahh yes, lord Triton, well, before he left for battle, he told me how his family deserted him, and that you were going to help him. I think that he realized that this would be his last battle, because he wrote in his will, that everything he has should go to you. You are the official lord of the seas, but you aren't immortal yet, so please just forget this silly fighting, and come to Atlantis. Once the war is over, Zeus will make you immortal and then you can go wherever you want to". I can't believe what he was saying, I could simply escape the rest of the bloodshed and live peacefully in my Palace that I just inherited. But, then I remembered Lady Artemis, and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Delphin, but you said it yourself, I'm not an immortal yet. I'm still my demigod, and it is my duty to go and protect the rest of the gods" he looked down sadly, but he knew that I was right. "Delphin, I would like to thank you, my father trusted you a lot, and so do I. I believe that you will keep my kingdom in order until I return" I smiled at him. "Of course my lord, you are so noble, I am glad to serve you" we exchanged a hand/flipper shake, and then he went back to Atlantis. "Well, at least my people are in good hands now" I sighed. "But I still have one last thing to do" I mist traveled to Las Vegas. As soon as I got there, what I saw made me collapse in despair, I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was the ending any good? Or would you have prefered something else to happen instead? Be sure to leave your comments and concerns in your review. So... like I said in the first part, I am writing a sequel to this story. I intend it to use original content, not just from other fictions, but also different from Riordan. Meaning, I will be researching new monsters and myths to use as part of my plot, and I need somebody who is good with greek mythology to edit what I write. If you have a good understanding of Greek Mythology, I would love all the help I could get.**

**Thanks again for taking your time to read this story. It is you, as the audience, who inspire me to keep writing.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	10. Tough Love

**Hola, soy Blazing Crusader (thought I'd get some spanish practice in). Anyways guys, I'm really excited for this chapter, I thought it was pretty good. Sorry ZS, but I didn't want you to read this chapter before hand, because it would've ruined it. But before we get to the chapter, I'll take care of the wonderful reviews. **

**Thanks a lot for updating. That totally made it worth it checking my email one last time.  
Also, you answered my last review.**

"Lol nice. Hunters of Hestia...pretty decent ring to it

:P thanks, I thought it did too."

Yes...!  
If you ever want help, PM me and I will try to help.  
Good chapter and thanks for uploading.

lol no problem, glad to see I made it worth checking your email ;)

**Awesome chapter... Even though I already read it, it was still a good read again... Even though I like Poseidon, that was a good twist, def original, I've read a lot of stories but haven't seen that yet**

Thanks man, sorry about killin him off :P But you never know what might happen in the future :P

**i'm dispointed that Poseidon faded but other than that it was a good chapter**

Gracias

**Gah! Really?! A cliffie?! So cruel! Update really soon please**

Just for you bro ;) Love the pen name btw

**I love the twist. Can you make percy and artemis back together. Make him swear on the styx or explain to her that he gave her the ring as a promised not to leave her! Best fanfiction ever! Please update as soon as you can!**

My apologies my good man, but they won't be together again until the sequel. Thanks for the compliments though :D

**Nice original ending, wasn't expecting it keep goin**

I try to keep it that way :)

**O_O I wonder what it was... O_O**

Um.. Anyways, UPDATE! :D

What do you mean by "it", lol those faces scare me, yet at the same time, I can't help but feel oddly amused **O_O**

**why did you kill off Poseidon? I admint that him saying/giving all that stuff to Percy was sweet, but why did you kill him off?**

I had my reasons ;) All will be revealed eventually

**So, without further adieu, heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

My world came crashing down around me as I saw the scene unfold in Las Vegas. My stupid half brother and his bitch of a mother were standing over Lady Artemis. I quickly scanned around to see if my friends were still alive, and sure enough they were. They had broken up into two groups of three. Connor, Travis, and Katie were fighting off Gration, and Jake, Will, and Clarrise were fighting Atlas. "Hey guys, can you hold off a little longer" I called out to them. Clarrise grunted in response, "sure thing Percy, we've got this" Katie answered.

Great, now that thats taken care of, time to deal with my twisted family. "TRITION" I roared, as I charged into battle. I had Riptide back to it's original form, which worked to my advantage in this case. He and Amphrite sneered at me, "well well, if it isn't my demigod brother. I take it you helped out my foolish father" he smirked. "YOUR NOT WORTHY TO CALL HIM YOUR FATHER" gods, I had to control my anger, especially at this time. If I let my anger get the best of me, I could hurt somebody.

"Aww" Amphrite mocked me "is the little hero sad because my husband faded" I was astonished, how did she know. Then as if she read my mind, "oh yes little hero I know. I also know that he named you Lord of the Seas in his place. Do not forget, I am connected to his realm, everybody in the kingdom knew that he faded the moment it happened". Amphrite continued "we planned it that way, foolish demigod. With my husband out of the way, we just have to kill you, and then Triton will get all of the power" she devilishly laughed.

Forget controlling my anger, at this point I was simply avoiding releasing a 10. earthquake. "You planned the death of my father, and for that you will pay. There was one flaw in your plan, idiots. You failed to realize that before I was made lord of the seas, my powers rivaled your son's at worst, at best, I could crush him like the insignificant worm he was. Now though, my powers have increased 100 times as much. Let's see what I can do now" this was going to be fun.

I decided to do the same thing Oceanus did to me, I rose up on a tidal wave. "So, you claim to be the true heir to Atlantis right? Let's see if your worthy. Come, brother, see if you can best my control over the water" I taunted at him. I could see his face contort, he was making a huge effort just to move one molecule of the water. I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, so I simply proceeded slowly towards him, Riptide raised and ready to slash out. "You see, you have no power over my domain, I outrank you. Surrender now, and I might grant you amnesty, because no matter what, in the end your still my family and I don't want to have to hurt you" I couldn't believe what I was saying.

Then they both started laughing at once. "Once again, brother, you've proven why you don't deserve your title. You are too merciful to be a god. Do you think that we gave your mother and stepfather the same courtesy when we killed them two days ago? No, we made sure they suffered before they died". Any pity that I had for them before, was gone now. "You just made the biggest mistake of your immortal life". I knew the perfect punishment for them.

I sent a major earthquake towards them, but they avoided it with ease. "Is that the best you can do"? He was too cocky to realize that was a distraction, I used it to get above him. "Look up" as he did, I flew downwards with the force of the hurricane driving me. I tore his shoulder with riptide, and then I slashed at Amphrite's arms. We were then locked in battle for a couple of minutes. If it wasn't for my new found powers, I would've been exhausted by now. "You will be punished severely once we win Jackson, it's only a matter of time before you tire. You can't fight two gods alone".

"Here you go, Prince of the Seas, if your so anxious to end this quickly, I'll finish it now. What I am about to do will make you suffer to the extent that you will beg to fade, but I won't let you". I didn't actually know if it would work or not, but I thought it was worth a shot. What I did was cruel, but necessary. I took away both their abilities to breathe under water, and I got the earth to rise up, and take them down to the depths of the seas. Since they were immortal, they would suffer from the lack of oxygen for all eternity. But that wasn't all, I would go down everyday after the war, and torture them both, they would regret everything they had done.

I sighed in relief, that was one threat out of the way, but Lady Artemis was still lying there on the ground. "Lady Artemis, I'm here now, everything's going to be okay".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

Damn, those two just came out of nowhere and overtook me. I can't believe I got beaten by my cousin and my aunt. They were about to finish me, when I heard somebody call out Triton's name. My heart skipped a beat, it was Percy. But that means he had just defeated a giant and a titan. I beamed in happiness, but then I reminded myself "you can't let yourself far for him again. He's just like all the others, no matter what any of the demigods say". But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. "This is Aphrodite's doing" I shuddered. I would have to have a talk with that goddess when this war is over.

I blacked out for some time, and when I awoke, I heard Perseus's voice. "Lady Artemis, I'm here now, everything's going to be okay" if I wasn't so tired, I probably would've slapped him for his arrogance. But I could see in his eyes, he was just trying to comfort me, nothing else. "Perseus, where are Amphrite and Trition"? He looked grim, but he said "let's just say I've given them a fate worse than death. Nobody will harm you and escape me, my Lady" he was so sweet. But I remembered something else.

"Didn't my father order any god who won against their match to assit the rest? If you and Uncle P. defeated your enemies, then why isn't he here right now?" I instantly knew that I had struck a nerve. I expected him to get mad at me and lash out, instead he turned away and started to cry. I could tell that his sorrow was deep. Through sobs he said "he's gone, I'm the lord of the sea now" my heart sank. Poseidon was a great god, he respected me despite his differences with my father. I couldn't imagine how much pain Perseus was going through.

I wasn't very good at comforting males, but I gave it a shot. "Perseus, look on the bright side, you still have your mom and step dad" gods I really need to get better at this. Because as soon as I said that, Perseus started crying even more. "They are dead, my Lady, Triton and Amphrite tortured them to the bitter end. I couldn't save them, dad faded in my hands, and I still can't do anything about it" great, he was making it even harder for me to despise him. He was so brave, and kind, and I couldn't see him like this.

He cleared his throat and said "I may not be able to bring back my parents, but I can honor their memories by saving the rest of the God foresaken planet. I will stop these monsters, no matter what the cost" why did he have to be so heroic. We rushed to where the demigods were fighting, and to our surprise, the enemies left. Gration took one look at me and said "we will meet again, Artemis, and when we do, you won't escape. But now that the hero of Olympus has joined the fray, we must make a retreat. Be warned, tomorrow we will strike at Olympus's heart, you shall all fall to us" those stupid cowards. I quickly drew my bow, but by the time my arrow was poised, they had gone. I turned to Perseus and the other demigods, "I am sorry that I failed to kill those two", and I started crying. Perseus mist traveled us first to Olympus to drop off the demigod's, and then to my palace. He took me to my bed, lay me down, and began to leave.

I reached out and pulled on his hand, and he turned around to me in surprise. "Do you need anything milady?" he asked, those sea-green eyes teaming with sorrow. I really needed him right now, what Gration and Atlas told me really frightened me. "Please stay Perseus, I have to tell you something". "Okay milady, but make it quick, I must report to Olympus, and tell Lord Zeus about my father's death" even after everything he had been through, he put his duty above his feelings. I could tell he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Before the demigod's arrived, I was fighting off Gration and Atlas, and they started telling me disturbing information. But for some reason they kept repeating this over and over, 'he is stirring, all will end'. Whenever they said that, they kept getting this distant look in their eyes, almost as if they weren't the ones saying it. Then they would snap out of it and start beating me again". He looked at me with concern, I hoped I hadn't scared him off. Normally I would never be this forward, but I was so scared so I did it. I got up and threw myself onto Perseus, and cried in his chest. "Don't leave me please, I need you" I was sobbing desparately.

He gave me one last look of sympathy, but he then his eyes turned cold. "Get off" he snapped uncharacteristically. I was shocked, I had never seen him this way. "Get away, I have other buisness to attend to" he yelled before storming off. "Great" I thought, "now he hates me, I should have never doubted him" I cried myself to sleep.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Lady Artemis through herself on me, I can't believe it. I really wanted to stop time and keep holding her, but I knew that it wouldn't be fair to her. Ever since I passed out that day, Eithio's words kept ringing in my ears. I would have to leave her and the rest of the world one day, and I couldn't break her heart like that. It's better to let her think of me as a jerk than to hurt her more than I already have.

I had to do something that was completely unexpected. "Get off" I shoved at her. "Get away, I have other buisness to attend to" I yelled at her before leaving for Olympus. I can't believe I had actually done it, but it was for her own good. I wiped a tear off as I prepared to enter the throne room.

When I opened the door, the usual sight awaited me. The gods were in the middle of a council session, aka a shouting match. I whistled loudly to get their attention. When Zeus saw me, he asked the question that I dreaded answering. "Where is my brother?" I felt as if somebody had knifed me in the heart several times. In battle, I failed to acknowledge that he was gone, but it was time to face the facts. Dad wouldn't have wanted me to grieve. "Father is dead, he faded in my hands after we defeated Polybotes" I answered. All the gods instantly hung their heads in respect.

Athena was the first to speak up. "He was a good man, and he will be sorely missed. But this brings another question up, who is to replace him as Lord of the Seas?" this seriously pissed me off. "I just don't understand" my voice was steely calm. "MY DAD JUST DIED AND YOU SELFISH JERKS ARE ALREADY LOOKING FOR A REPLACEMENT" all the resentment I had built up in the last five years came out. "Can't you even have the decency of giving him a proper burial and then waiting atleast a year before replacing him? You know what, now I don't even want to join you guys. FYI, I'm the new Lord of the Seas. It was father's last wish, and in his official will" the guys stared at me, clearly awestruck. The next question Athena asked was "what about Triton and Amphrite" for a goddess of wisdom she certainly was pretty stupid. "They betrayed father, and I am punishing them for treason" when I told the gods of their punishment, they all gasped.

Apollo was the first one who dared to speak "Dude, welcome to the club. Now that your a god, I'll take you clubbing at one of Olympus' finest. Who knows, you might even meet a chick to settle down with" he winked at me. Hades spoke next "I agree with my nephew, that was simply direspectful Athena. Rivals or not, he was still a good guy. As for his will, you are going to have to be a god Percy, theres no other way. But, it will still have to wait until after the war, so until then, you will wait up here on Olympus until the war is done".

Great, now these guys thought I was too precious to risk. "Thanks for your concern, but let me ask this. How many of you guys actually killed your giant/titan today" I glanced around the room expectantly. Once again everyone's heads were down. "That's what I thought, dad and I were the only ones to succeed. Seeing as I'm the only one alive today who killed one of the giants, I shouldn't be put on the sidelines. I thought you guys were smarter than that" I was worried I had gone to far, but Zeus just sighed.

"Fine, if you want to get yourself killed, be my guest. Btw, does anybody know where the giants and titans are attacking next"? Again, I was the only one with the answer. "I know, they are planning a frontal assault on Olympus". Hermes started jeering "I really thought that they would have a better plan than that. Especially since a couple of months ago that plan failed already". This was the attitude that I hated about the gods, they thought that they were so clever. "Are you guys serious? This time the giants have sided with the titans, and last time you nearly got you godly hides whooped. If it weren't for my dad, Olympus wouldn't have survived Typhon, let alone Kronos. Now they are stronger and wiser, forty demigods and twelve over confident gods won't be enough this time" I said spitefully.

Aphrodite commented surpirsingly. "I think our young hero is right. We should be more weary about this, they are larger in numbers and are stronger". The gods burst out argueing again, when Zeus silenced them all. "Quiet" then he addressed me. "Jackson, since you have technically broken off from our council, you are no longer allowed to be present at the meeting, begone" a second later I found myself outside the throne room.

I was sick of all of this. Those cowards sitting by their thrones like sitting ducks. I wasn't going to let my dad's sacrifice be wasted on those fools. So I did the only natural thing, I just hope that dad wouldn't think to badly of me for doing it.

**Kronos's P.O.V.**

**In Mount Orythys**

"Attention everybody, we have sustained a critical loss today. Oceanus and Polybotes are no longer with us, and they won't come back in time to finish the war". Alot of the troops looked dismay, and with good reason. If a battle came down to a water front, like it would in New York, then we would lose miserably. However I had to keep faith. "But" as I said it, everyone looked hopeful. "We have made my pathetic sea god son fade, he is no longer. As for his replacement, it is his dimwhitted demigod son, so we shouldn't have too many problems" they all looked worried still. I guess rumors of the boy's battle prowess had spread throughout my army.

Hyperion spoke next, "wait, why aren't we attacking now, don't the gods need time to regroup"? I just frowned at my ally. "We can't be rash about our move, we still outnumber their armies 20 to 1. Tomorrow at dawn we will launch an attack on Mount Olympus. Prepare yourselves, this meeting will go down in history" I triumphantly exclaimed.

One giant shouted out "yeah, it will go down in history as the last meeting we had before getting our asses handed to us by Jackson" this brought the morale down of the entire army. Sadly, I couldn't help but agree with them, unless by some miracle Jackson decided to join us, we had little to no chance of winning this. Still, I tried boosting confidence "look, I have a plan to take care of Jackson, ten of us will fight him and overpower him" I put it simply. It was a basic plan, but everybody knew that it would work. I was still praying for that miracle though. But the chances of Jackson joining us are less than the chance of Krios french kissing everyone in this room.

Then, there was a sudden blast of water, and when we looked around for the source, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Jackson, are you really foolish enough to walk in here single handedly" I raised my scythe, ready to fight. But his response threw me off guard, "I am here in peace, could I join you Lord Kronos" he said as he kneeled to me. All I could do was stare at Kros, half expecting him to lean across the table and french kiss me.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Hopefully it was atleast mildly interesting. So, I hope you guys all have a good Turkey eating day tomorrow, but remember "Turkeys are friends, not food" next chapter is dedicated to whoever can guess where that reference is from ;) So, I don't think that it's a good idea for me to steal the spotlight from Turkey's tomorrow, so I might not update. Depends on if you guys want it or not. If you would like to see a chapter tomorrow, let me know, and I will write it up during the day.**

**In other news, this story is coming to it's close if you guys could tell, and I am pleased to see how it progressed. As always, thanks for being such great fans, and hopefully you'll like the sequel just as much. I realized that I didn't have much Pertemis in this at all, and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to make it different. Maybe you guys can forgive me if I put a whole bunch of Pertemis in the final chapter which I'm shooting to complete by Dec. 25th. **

**Like I said, have a nice Turkey eating day, stay safe, and beware crazy hoboes drugging your food. Until next time.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	11. Council and Surprises

**Hi guys, Blazing Crusader here. Hope you guys had a happy Turkey day, I couldn't eat any :( because my gf is a vegetarian, and I went to her house :/**

**Also, for those of you who haven't seen it yet, I recommend watching the new movie _Skyfall. _Honestly, it was the only movie in a while that I felt was worth watching. And the theme song at the beginning is the only song of Adele's that I like. But back to story stuff. Thank you guys for your reviews, I'm happy to see that it got past 100 reviews, maybe we could reach atleast 200 before this story ends.**

**Anyways, time for the awsome reviews.**

**finding nemo fish are friends not food**

:D Glad to see somebody got it, and since you are the first, as promised. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal fan **GreenBlue22**. Unfortunately I'm not one of those people who gives away cars to the lucky winners, sorry ._.

**Damn good chapter... As much as I love this story I can't wait for the sequel... Oh and feel free to update tomorrow, nothing better to do than read after stuffing ourselves with food all day... And don't worry about not telling me, whenever you need someone to look over your work just say the word, its not like it's not well written anyway**

:P Glad to see your excited. I hope you didn't explode from overdose on stuffing or mashed potatoes.

**So Finding Nemo, but I love the idea of Percy joining them to save those he truly cares about. I am eager to see Percy protect Artemis from the people he just joined. I am anxious to see what you have planned and all the Pertemis that is to come.**

You got it as well, :P but I was just doing this for the first person, but your special too, and don't forget it. Anyways, who says hes gonna be protecting Artemis huh? I might choose to make Percy a psycho rapist, for all you know ;) JK... I would hate to think of what goes on in a psycho rapist's mind.

**WHAT! I sure hope this is just some spying thing for Percy otherwise that was a RIDICULOUS ending ( least to me). I mean yeah he loves his dad but this is Artemis we are talking about, lol.**

Well, ridiculous or not, it is how things were played out. Just so you know, he isn't a spy :)

**Just keeps gettin better and better ;) btw the sooner the update is the better**

Thank you :D

**you**

you :3

**your story is great can't wait for next great sense of humor**

Thanks for the compliment. I wish somebody would tell my teacher that.

**You are a heartless bitch. You have caused my favorite couple EVER to break up. For that, forever be damned. Go rot in a dumpster, it is the only place you will ever belong. T_T Q_Q ;_; ._.**

Well, there are several things to comment about this. First, your theory is disproven, I can't be a "bitch" because I'm a guy ;) Secondly, they technically aren't broken up, so that theory is also disproven. Third, those awkward faces at the end are hillarious, especialy this one: T_T Fourth: love you too :P

**WTF!**

Haha...I see what you are doing. You are making it that Percy will join them and give the Olympians information and destroy the Titans and Giants behind their backs...I hope...

You hope wrong *evil laugh in the background*

**why percy wants join kronos? is he gone mad?**

Not yet bro, maybe later though

**Great job Bruce. That is pretty sly for bringing it in that way**

two things, 1) whose Bruce? 2) bringing what it again?

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for reviewing again. It helps me tell how good of a job I am doing, or if I made a mistake. Thank you to the guest who put Annabeth, you made me choke on my milk this morning because I started laughing so much. That made my day ;)**

**Anyways, without further adieu, heres chapter 11**

* * *

**Kronos's P.O.V.**

Did I hear him correctly? "Come again" if what I thought he said was true, then we are guarenteed victory. "I said I wish to join you". Hmmm, I wonder what made the boy change his mind. This might be a ploy, but I guess I might as well accept him. "How do we know this isn't a trick"? He just stood there, glaring at me. "If you want proof, then here you go" he pointed to a sack that he had entered with. I was surprised at why I hadn't noticed it earlier.

It's contents were even more shocking. When I looked in it, there were several dead demigod bodies. All seemed to have been murdered brutally, if this wasn't a sign of loyalty than I don't know what was. "Okay, I understand that you really want to join me, but why the change of heart"? He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "My mother and stepfather, and father were all killed, and I couldn't do anything for them, because I was too busy running errands for those damn Olympians. I want nothing more than to tear them all apart" I felt an earthquake at the base of the mountain.

The boy's powers were impressive, he was even stronger than Poseidon was. "Makes sense, so Jackson, we were just discussing how we would assault them, heres our plan so far. We will have all of the monsters, led by Krios, hit those fools in central park, and by the bridges. The rest of us will come through the seas and tunnels and meet up at the Empire State building. Unlike this time, the campers won't be able to retreat, because we will be advancing at the same time from all directions". I personally thought it was a good plan. Enceladeus agreed too, and he was the anti Athena for crying out loud.

I awaited a response, but Perseus just started laughing. "You fools, did you forget that this time, the gods won't be distracted. If you go with your approach, your armies will be disintegrated in minutes. Then it will be an even fight, with a greater chance that you will lose. What you need to do is hit them where it hurts. First you must send troops to the nearest wind god, and defeat him. Last time you were unable to teleport because of them. While half of your army is distracting Olympus, the rest will attack the wind gods. After you do this, start targeting the gods one by one. Start with Athena, she is the chief of battle strategies, if we can get her unconsious, then we have a sure shot victory. After that, kill off every other god in whatever order you want, but don't kill Artemis until the end, because she is the worst when she is alone".

The titan's and giant's started to discuss my proposal, hopefully they would agree. Enceladeu addressed me, "Son of Poseidon, we will proceed with your plan. Be warned though, their will be severe consequences if this is a trick" great, that imbecile still doesn't trust Jackson. "Enceladeus, remember, his fatal flaw is loyalty, I don't think that he will betray us or trick us" I stood out in support. If we gave him respect, he would be more likely to help us.

"Alright then everybody, this meeting is adjourned, everybody, take rest tonight, because tomorrow we destroy Olympus" everyone in the room roared with glee. This was going to be great.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Why did he do that" the one memory kept circulating through my mind. "I know I should have trusted him more, but he didn't have to be so mean about it". I had curled up in bed with the lights off, I was glad that nobody else had seen me like this. Especially since my current state was thanks to Perseus. Just then, my bedroom door creaked open, I drew my hunting knives, but thankfully I didn't need them.

"Hey sis" my annoying brother called out. "What's wrong?" I hadn't told anybody about what happened between me and Perseus. I explained the events of the past day to him, and I was grateful that he didn't interrupt or anything, he just stood there and listened. At the end, he said "looks like you messed up big time sis, but what Percy did seems very out of character. Even if he is mad, I don't think that he would ever do that, I think there was more to it." just as I thought, he was taking Perseus's side.

My eyes flared up with anger, "just go away, I knew that you would take his side" I screamed as I threw my knife at him. "Woah little sis, I'll leave if you want, but Aphordite is coming to talk to you" he backed out of the room slowly. Sure enough, Aphrodite entered in seconds later. "Hi Artemis, I know whats wrong, and I think I can help". I just gave her a blank stare, how the hell did this bimbo expect to help me?

"You don't even know what the problem is". Instead of snapping back she just giggled. I rolled my eyes as she started speaking "of course I do hon. I'm the goddess of love, remember. I know that you've been wondering if Percy still loves you, and as much as it pains me to admit it, he is still head over heels for you". "Oh yeah, then why did he shove me away earlier? It didn't seem that way hours ago, when I saw the despair in his eyes" I shot back. I really wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't open myself to a world of hurt again.

She tossed her hand, like she had given up. "Whatever, I tried my best, the rest is up to you. But, let me warn you, if you give up on him, there are around fifty more goddesses ready to snap him up. So I suggest you think over this some more. But, you must come to the council right now, they require everybody to be present, which includes earlier". I let out a sigh, "okay" and together, we flashed into the throne room.

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

"Now that you are here daughter, I think there is something you should know. We are going to kill Jackson, in order to bring in a new Lord of the Seas. It was a unanimous decision, and it cannot be reveresed" I was waiting for my daughter's reaction. Sure enough, she took it as bad as I thought she would. "What? No! There has to be another way. Can't you just appoint a new one without killing him?" why did my daughter fall for him.

"No daughter, we cannot do that, we have already tried. The fates prevent it, before a new god may be chosen, the old one must die. So unless Perseus dies, we will remain without a god of the seas, and that can't happen. But, I am reasonable enough, you may be the one to bring him to his death, it will give you a chance to talk to him. Go, fetch him my daughter, he must be in his father's palace mourning".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

How could he be so cruel? I can't believe that father is making me lead Perseus to his death. I bet it's because he knows that I'm the only one who Perseus will listen to. "It's a little too late for that" I thought bitterly. He doesn't even love me anymore. But, I couldn't disobey father, "I will bring him" I sad emotionlessly. I flashed myself to Atlantis, I wonder what its like.

When I arrived, I was astonished at Atlantis' beauty. I never imagined that any place could be as amazing as Olympus, but I was wrong. In fact, I wish that Perseus and I could stay down here together, I would love to rule this place as his queen. Sadly, his life would end today, and it would all be because I betrayed him to father. "No, I won't do this to him" I thought rebelliously. "I'll find Perseus and we can leave together. We'll survive against the odds" I felt a rush of hope.

I asked one of the merwomen where I could find Perseus. She said that he was morning alone on his father's old throne. I went into the throne room, but nobody was there. The hope I felt earlier began to be replaced by fear. He had to be here somewhere, I searched around the entire room. "Perseus Jackson, if this is some kind of joke, I'm not amused" I desperately cried out to the empty room. Deep inside, I knew that he wasn't here, and that he wouldn't come back. I had lost him forever, in both a figurative and literal sense.

I went back to Olympus, and burst in there yelling "He's gone" to a shocked crowd. Athena was the first to speak, "what do you mean he's gone. Bring the bastard out so that I can kill him" Hermes and Apollo shifted further from Athena at this point. "You can't, he isn't even here, I have no clue where he went" father grimaced at this. "Great, if Jackson doesn't want to be found, then theres no way that we will be able figure out where he is. We will try searching though, after the war. But we must be weary, we know that they are planning a frontal assault again, but now I'm not sure if we could keep them away. Hesphaestus do you have the weapon I told you to make?" this surprised me and half of the other council members.

"Yes my lord" Hesphaestus answered. "What weapon are you talking about father, and what does it do" I asked, genuinley conscerned. "Olympians, this weapon is a special type of explosive. It lets out one charge, and it is our last resort. It will be placed here, under my throne, if we fall in battle, and all is lost, use your godly power and activate it. In hopes that we don't have to use it, I will not reveal what it does, only Hesphaestus and I will possess that knowledge, it is too dangerous for anybody else to know it".

I started to protest, "If this is as dangerous as you say it is, then why are we leaving it under your throne? Shouldn't it be better guarded?" he just gave me one of his all-knowing looks. "Daughter, you don't think I am naïve enough to just leave this lying around do you? I have several protections around my throne, no immortal besides myself could get through the protections without destroying their essense in the process" he chuckled. "Which is why you just have to be next to my throne to use this".

I guess that was that, anyways, it was late. "Alright, well, I'm going to go now, I must prepare for tomorrow's battle" tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I'm doing this for Lady Artemis's own good" I had been telling myself this for the past ten hours. "In the end, she will be alright, and thats what matters" I was pacing around the room that I was given. My thoughts were interrupted as somebody knocked on my door. "Come in" I called out. To my unpleasant surprise it was Hyperion. "Jackson, despite our past differences, I want to let you know that we titan's stick together, I will have you back in battle tomorrow, you can count on it".

I could say without a doubt that I like the titan's better when they were my enemies. They took brotherly love to a whole new level, I mean, they even shared toothbrushes for crying outloud. Who does that? But still, I had to return the favor. "I as well Hyperion, but could you leave now, I am preparing for battle". "Ahh yes, that reminds me. I was sent here by Kronos with a gift". He left the package on my bed and left me alone to my thoughts.

I decided I might as well open it, and see what it was. "Probably a fruitcake from last Christmas" I grimaced as I ripped open the packaging. What was inside was actually quite helpful. They had given me a set of Stygian Iron armour, it was pitch black, and I'm sure that it would've made Nico jealous. I got sad as I thought of my friend, I would have to fight him too, tomorrow. I was sick of all of the fighting, but it all ends tomorrow, I thought as I slowly drifted away.

**Next day...**

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw what Kronos' excuse for an ambassador was. Some pathetic kid dressed in all black armor. What a joke.

**Aphrodite's P.O.V.**

"Wow, I thought that dressing in all black was tacky, but this hunk pulls it off nicely" I thought as I saw Kronos' ambassador walking up. "Maybe I could convince him to join me" I thought hopefully.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

For some reason I was getting an odd vibe from this guy. He reminded me so much of Perseus, and I just felt like punching the asshole for it. But I have to stay calm, he is an ambassador, not an enemy right now.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I was doing this, but Kronos some how convinced me to go out on a mission as an ambassador to the Olympians. I walked into Central Park, with a white flag raised. What didn't surprise me, was that as soon as I got there, several demigods and hunters alike had me surrounded as each of the Olympians came in. "What do you want?" Zeus asked arrogantly. "Isn't it obvious, I've come to discuss the terms of a truce" all of the Olympians other than Artemis started laughing.

Seeing this made me lose any pity I had for them. They had no idea how big of a disadvantage they had now, and I was glad I had joined Kronos. "Laugh while you can Olympians, you have no clue what we have planned for you. Heres the thing, I have researched your armies, and we outnumber you 20 to 1, I know that you guys might be confident because you one the second Titan war against the same odds, but this time we are wiser, and stronger. I promise you, this is one fight you cannot win, so please, why don't you negotiate a peace".

Athena just glared at me, "how dare you walk in here, questioning our power while your at our mercy". I don't know if it was the fact that Annabeth had betrayed me, or that I just wanted to shut that bitch up, but I snapped back. "So the wisdom goddess speaks, go ahead, try and kill me. I have more power in one finger than all of you have in your weak, immortal bodies". As if to answer my challenge, Athena rushed me with a javelain that she pulled out of nowhere. I easily sidestepped, but I had to make sure not to reveal myself yet. So instead of creating a hurricane and blowing her to kingdomcome, I just punched her in her rib cage, sending her flying backwards.

Everybody in the clearing was shocked, and Athena just crawled back, "serves her right" I smirked. "Anybody else? Also, I guess since your stupid daughter" I emphasized the stupid part, "attacked me Zeus, this meeting is over. Anybody else want a piece of me?" I asked before turning to leave. However just as I was about to walk away, I sensed somebody else charging. I was hoping it was the coward, Zeus himself, but my face fell to see who my assailant was. Lady Artemis was rushing forward with her hunting knives. I stared into her beautiful silver eyes, and I knew that I couldn't hurt her. I just allowed myself to get hit, but I didn't realize how much power she had put into it.

I was sent flying as her knives collided with my arms. Nico, my best friend, spoke up as I was getting up. "Before you leave, tell us, who are you? And more importantly, where did you get the cool armor?" everyone facepalmed at his last comment. I had to try hard to prevent myself from laughing, it was easy to forget that Nico was still just a kid, and I guess he just had one of those moments. "Oh come on Nico, you don't recognize me" I grinned as I lifted my helmet. Lady Artemis fainted, Zeus looked ready to kill, and everybody else stood there in an awkward silence. Once again, Nico broke the silence "Ummm... I know you betrayed Olympus and all, but seriously, where did you get that armor"?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I thought it seemed kinda fillerish, which is true. But it was necessary to reveal Percy, and I had some other key elements in there too. Like it or hate it, either way you read it ;) That's how I like to think xD So, now imma use my favorite new awkward face in the next sentence. Please review, it helps me progress with the story T_T**

**Once again, have a happy Turkey day. And be careful tomorrow, if your in the US. with Black Friday sales. Sadly for me, I don't get any sleep because in one hour I will be driving my gf to a local strip mall so that she can go shopping *author shudders at the thought of shoe shopping for ten hours*. Anyways, goodnight, and be safe.**

**On another note, this is a forewarning. Updates will be slow. Midterms are rapidly approaching, which takes time away from my writing time. I promise you though, the conclusion will be up Christmas morning, no matter what. So with that in mind, get ready for another holiday people :P**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	12. Anitcipation

**Hi guys and gals, Blazing Crusader here. So, this chapter, is in fact my shortest one in length, but that is because this is my second to last chapter in the story. I really wanted to make my last chapter huge, and important, so I had to take away from this one. More information regarding my last chapter will be added in the last A/N, so be sure to read it. Before I get to the reviews, I'd like to shout out to any indian peeps reading this, its good to know that some people of my race find this good to some extent. Now moving on to the next order of business.**

**I would like to thank my amazing editor, Zsouthwell, once again for doing an amazing job at catching my pitiful grammar mistakes. Now in my defense, English is a hard language to write, just saying ;)**

**Anyways, now onto my personal favorite part, REVIEWS!**

**HAs anyone ever told you that you were a fantastic human bean. Because you are. This story is fantastic and I am highly engrossed. Keep it up.  
**

lol thanks, but no, nobody has every told me that. I wish my racist math teacher would acknowledge that fact xD

**Hey nico is funny!**

yeah, I figured that he should have his moments

**Oh Nico -_- and so sad for Artemis right now :(**

lol yeah it was a facepalm moment. If your feeling sad now, wait for this chapter Señor Puppy :P

**haha. awesome chapter. the gods deserve what they get. niko is still the same 10year old kid at heart**

Glad to see that somebody agrees with my point of view :) And about Nico, it really is sad how there is a lack of stories which show how young he really is. I hope to change that when I'm done with this set of stories.

**Did PERCY kill the demigods himself?  
NO!  
WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!  
I BOTH HATE YOU AND DON'T HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME STORY BUT YOUR STORY MAKE POSEIDON DIE, PERCY GO EVIL AND KILL DEMIGODS, AND OLYMPIANS MISERABLY CRUSHED (AND PERCY'S FRIENDS AS WELL!**

Percy killing Demigods? lol, he does go evil :P But not to the point where he is heartless, I wanted to keep a balance. In most fics I've read, he does complete 180's, and I am trying to avoid that.

**Haha great chapter pls update**

Glad to see you liked it

**Write MORE MORE MORE!**

I will, thanks for the support

**Get it done now OMG you are so awesome at writing. And what is wrong with shoe shopping, what did it ever do to you**

lol, I wish somebody would tell my English teachers that. They love giving me A-'s because I still haven't figured out how to properly use a comma T_T

As far as shoe shopping goes, when I went last weekend, I ended up carrying five bags of them ._. I was standing there for two hours, and then we (meaning she) decided to go to a different store, FOR MORE SHOES :'(

**Nooooooooooo Jermey got so mad that he locked himself on the roof and is threatening to jump. Why would you make Percy join Kronos? Why?**

lol, poor Jermey. I guess it is a good change, from him typically being loyal to the point of stupidity. I mean come on, even if his fatal flaw is loyalty, there is still a limit as to how much a person can put up with, IMO. But one quick mention to you, thanks for being one of my long time fans, I appreciate the support.

**LOL, I can't believe Nico likes the armor so much. Anyway, I absolutely LOVE this fanfic! Can't wait to see what the Olympians will do to Percy. Update as soon as you can please!**

Thanks, and yeah, Nico is a child, and when children see something cool, they overhype ;) Thank you so much, and honestly, I can't wait to see what I make Percy do to the Olympians.

**So thank you all for reviewing once again. I love going through and seeing what you guys have to say. So now, without further adieu, heres the next, and second to last chapter...**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Why couldn't my arrogant family accept the truce? I don't want to hurt any of them, actually scratch that, I want to hurt every single one of them except for Lady Artemis. They abandoned my dad and I, and now they will suffer. "You have chosen your demise, Olympians, remember, that Lord Kronos did give you guys a choice", hopefully the graveness of the situation would get into their thick skulls. Athena had just gotten up, and she started speaking again already. "We've beaten you guys twice, and we'll do it again. Come to Olympus, and I'll show you the power of wisdom" I rubbed my head; she was giving me a major headache.

All the other gods however, started to murmur in agreement. I laughed at this, because not even Zeus actually spoke out, he just sat there, whispering or muttering. I left the park area, and was on my way back to base when a sliver arrow was shot right in front of me. Normally I would have sliced the idiot who tried that, but I knew that this was Lady Artemis's arrow. "What do you want" I still tried keeping up my cold facade.

She looked at me desperately. "Perseus, it's me, your huntress. I know that this isn't you, for whatever I did to make you this way, I'm sorry, but please come back with me". Seeing her like this tore me apart, and if my resolve wasn't so strong, I would have abandoned Kronos right there, but alas, I didn't. "Look, I have no intention of coming back with you to aid the Olympians; they betrayed me time and time again. Who knows, they probably also were plotting to kill me while I was off joining Kronos".

I looked up at Lady Artemis again, and this time I saw her looking down guiltily, with a steady stream of tears coming down her eyes. "Perseus, I'm so sorry, you are right. My father planned to kill you so that he could appoint a Sea God of his choice, and he told me to bring you. I went down to your palace, not to bring you to father, but to escape with you. I wanted nothing more but for us to flee together and live in peace". She was on the floor now, head in her arms, completely sobbing. I had to end this conversation, before I made a mistake I would regret.

I tried my best to keep the glare as I looked down upon her. "We both made our choices, it's too late now, goddess. I'm not going to kill you right now, because we still haven't officially gone to war, but next time we meet, don't expect the same lenience" I said as I disappeared in the air. Doing that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I can honestly say that I would rather be repeatedly jabbed by Kronos's scythe, instead of treating Lady Artemis like that again. "But you have to" another part of me argued back. "It's for your own good" I sighed, realizing that it was true. In order to make sure Lady Artemis was not harmed, I would have to distance myself from her.

Suddenly, I felt unusually hot. I looked around to see why, and I saw that Hyperion had hit me with a fireball. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at the Titan of Light. "That was to get your attention, now listen to Kronos" he snapped. Kronos began his speech. "Okay my brethren, today we finally take Olympus for ourselves, our troops have already gone to attack the wind gods. The plan is to fight at once, until we receive word that the wind gods have been incapacitated. Once we get the signal, we begin the march to Olympus". Man, if he wasn't evil, he would probably be one hell of a politician. Much better than that idiot who said we should colonize the moon. Everybody roared in agreement and excitement.

He then turned to me. "Oh, and Jackson here, has the most important job. You will be the one to destroy the thrones of each of the Olympians. Everybody make sure to keep Jackson safe, this is his test, and he must pass or suffer the consequences". Crap, why is that my job? I bet that Kronos is just trying to test my loyalties. I looked up and saw that Kronos was eagerly awaiting a response. I decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Yes my Lord, thank you for giving me the opportunity to avenge my father" everyone in the circle cheered. Spirits were high, hopes were up, and it was looking terrible for Olympus.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I just sat there, after getting rejected by him, again. "Why?" I keep asking myself. "Why am I letting him to do this to me? I have survived for many millennia without a man, and now I'm here on the ground crying because of rejection". I was truly mad at myself. "Enough is enough, I have given him plenty of chances, if he really loved me, he wouldn't do this to me" I came to the conclusion. Perseus is dead to me now, I hate him. I'm so glad that I figured this out now, before breaking my oath.

I silently walked back to the park, when I saw these two birds. They were nesting together in the trees, and I saw what seemed to be the male one, go over and put its wing over the female one. I walked away, not wanting to be reminded about this stuff. I got to where the demigods were, and I saw all of the guys comforting a girl, I overheard one saying "it's okay, no matter what happens, I won't let any of those monsters hurt you". I just wanted nothing more than for every one on this blasted planet to go away.

I finally reached the place where the gods were at. When I got there, I received a huge surprise, even Hephaestus was holding Aphrodite, despite everything that happened between them. I decided to hear what they were discussing. "You know my dear, despite the fact that you have cheated on me for centuries, I'll always be there when you need me", he was saying to Aphrodite. Everything reminded me of what Perseus and I should have had. I just hated seeing all of these couples, so I went to the one place where I knew that there wouldn't be any males.

"Hunters, come here" I called out to Hestia's Hunters. I was relieved to see them come at my call so quickly, but I frowned when I noticed one hunter in particular missing. "Girls, where is Thaila?" I asked them. Some of them fidgeted a little, and a lot of them looked uncomfortable. Phoebe spoke up, "Lady Artemis, many things have changed under Lady Hestia's command. For one thing, she has permitted us to have relations with males, and about Thaila..." she started, but I was already flashing off.

I locked onto the energy signature of my ex-hunter, and I was shocked to find her engaged with another demigod. "THAILA!" I called out to her. She and her lover immediately looked up; needless to say, they were both scared out of their wits. I didn't believe my eyes, my faithful Lieutenant was making out with that pathetic son of Hades. "Why Thaila? I thought you of all people would understand".

She recovered from her shock. "You know what, screw you. I don't even have to show you any respect, you stupid hypocrite. I've seen you lusting after my best friend Percy, you just won't admit it. Quit using the excuse that you were forced to marry, you obviously have a thing for him. You have no right to chastise me about this. You're a joke of a maiden goddess, just get out. You're not even in charge of me anymore, Lady Hestia is." Her outburst was completely unexpected, and it threw me off.

But, was she right? Maybe I was being hypocritical; all this wouldn't have happened if I had just been honest from the beginning. I really did love him, even before I was forced into marriage, had I really been that stupid, as to use that as an excuse? Regardless, I couldn't show weakness, especially not now. "Thaila Grace, the ancient laws prevent me from smiting you, but I can still put a curse upon you. From this point on, you shall be worse with the bow than Perseus is" I thought that was a little harsh, seeing as Perseus couldn't even shoot an arrow without almost taking his own eyes out, but she did insult me, a lot.

She started stuttering in despair, but I was already walking away...

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

"OLYMPIANS AND HEROES" I yelled over the clamor. "Kronos's army is advancing, demigods and minor gods, are the frontline, go. We Olympians will be waiting here by the park, just in case..." I was afraid that the demigods would be angry that I'm sending them out first, but to my relief, they just grabbed their weapons and charged.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**Before the Armies March**

Just when life starts to get a little better, the fates decide to make it living hell. But I think I overheard Kronos offering retirement plans, I think I'll pick up a brochure for it after this war. There was a knock on my door "come in" I half-heartedly called out. It was Gration. "What do you want?" I put contempt in my voice; after all, he is the one who was born to harm Lady Artemis. "Peace demigod, I just wanted to make sure that you realized, we will be capturing the goddesses and enslaving them, not making them fade" I wonder why they would do that.

"How come? Won't you be worried that they will escape or something"? To be honest, it was pretty naïve of me to think like that, because I unfortunately knew why they were doing it. He just smirked, "you have a lot to learn demigod. Think of all the fun we will have, but just so you know, Artemis will be mine." I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to her. I knew that I couldn't let it happen. "Oh really, then who do I get?" I thought it was a good idea to play along. "Oh you, you get that **** Aphrodite, nobody wants to risk their health with her" I hoped that he wasn't implying what I thought he was.

"Whatever, is that all you want?" "No, Kronos also wanted to let you know that we have started the invasion, you are to personally go and lead our frontline". Sheesh, even when fighting for the titan's, I was still a stupid pawn. "Fine, now leave." I commanded as I mist traveled to the head of the army.

With Riptide held high, I charged at the oncoming army of my brethren. Several demigods stood on the opposite end, preparing to attack me, and I couldn't help but feel some last minute regrets, because in the end, we were all just pawns to everybody around us.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I would specifically like some comments on the little scene with Thaila. Now here is my reasoning for why I put the scene in there. I see all the time, that Thaila just readily accepts Percy and Artemis, and I guess I can understand why, because they are best friends and all. But I also have always felt that there is the opposite side too, in which, Thaila should find Artemis hypocritical, and somewhat resent her for it. Again, thats just my 2 cents on the matter. Love it, or hate it, you still read it ;) So feel free to leave suggestions, or any questions for me, and I will give my best answer.**

**Now, some things to bear in mind, for the final chapter. I have a poll up on my profile, in which there are two options. One says December 13th, the other says December 25th. I know I said that the final chapter would be out, on December 25th, but, I honestly didn't expect to reach the end of the story so quickly. So, I'll let you guys decide, if you want to wait until Christmas, or go ahead and get it earlier. Go ahead and vote, either way works for me, so, yeah, its completely up to you guys. I am going to make the finale big, epic, and intriguing, and hopefully you guys will find it to be worth the wait.**

**Also, the name of this story is going to change, to reflect the name of the trilogy, so, starting with the final chapter, this stories name will be changed.**

**I believe thats all for now, and if something changes in between, you guys can expect an author's note to be put up. Thank you once again for those of you who have followed me throughout the story. It has been a blast writing, and seeing your comments. So, until next chapter...**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	13. AN 2

**Hey guys Blazing Crusader here, so... its three days before the thirteenth now, and the poll clearly indicated that, this is when you want the final chapter out. So, just wanted to let you guys know, it will most likely come out on Thursday, or I might postpone it one day, just so that I can release it on the weekend. **

**So... while I'm writing this, I would also like to announce that in addition to the sequel, I will be writing a Percy X Zoe fic next. This is partially because of the survey I took a couple of chapters ago, but mostly because I love Percy and Zoe's pairing. And on that note, I was wondering if you guys have some ideas on how this should go? Do you guys want to see the story starting at the Titan's Curse and then going through the plot line again (with my own personal touches of course) or do you guys wish to see a whole new idea altogether? Let me know, because I can go either way on this, I just want to see what you as the reader would like best. **

**Again, on the sequel, since this will be my first, actually separate from book story plot, I am in need of some brilliant OC's. I already have some in mind, but I would like to see if you guys have any characters that you would like to see. So, I'm going to have a form added here in a sec, so fill it out, PM it/ Review it to me, and I will make sure to add your character in.**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Powers (please keep them realistic IE: Do not make somebody have the powers to summon killer doughnuts...):**

**Background/Personal History (this is optional but recommended, as it will give more depth to your OC) :**

**Physical Traits:**

**Personality:**

**Anything Else I missed/ Other stuff you want to add:**

**Also, I need some advice on how to get over a bad breakup... Last Friday, I was out on my date, and everything seemed to be going well, when my friend showed up for some reason. I thought he just happened to be around, so I invited him to hang with us. Later on, my gf asked me to go get her something to eat, so I went to a concession stand, and got her what she wanted, and when I got back, she was all over my friend. It really hurts, and it's affecting every part of my life. If you guys have any good ways of moving on please share, because at this point, I really just feel like dying. **

** Anyways, last chapter will be released on Thursday, possibly Friday but until then, have a nice week.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	14. Finale

**Hey guys, Blazing Crusader here. Man I can't believe it, this really is the end to my first fanfiction. I would like to start by thanking of all of those who have stuck with this story since the beginning, it means alot to me that you guys have taken the time to read my story. It is the positive feedback that I get from you, as the community, that helps me continue with writing. **

**I'd like to make a couple of special mentions for Zsouthwell, Kyubii be pimpin, PercyJason, and Percy Waterblue, you guys have been some of my greatest and most responsive fans.**

**Also, thanks to those of you who submitted your OC ideas, those of which have been approved will be posted in the second part of the A/N after the chapter is complete, so please read through to see if your OC has been picked. I will give more details on this later.**

**So guys, today theres just one review that I'll be looking at and thats from Ronnie R15**

**Why not bring in stuff or references to "The Kane Chronicles?"**

You see, I was thinking of that, so I'll start a poll to see what everybody thinks. Poll will be up tonight, everybody remember to vote, thanks.

**As to those of you who gave me advice on how to move on, thanks for trying to help. Just to let you know how its going... well lets just say that some rumors were spread about me, to make me seem like the bad guy in the story, and I'm trying to work everything out, so I guess things will be a little crazy for a little while. Sadly, since I endorse pacifist behaviour, I won't be kicking his *** anytime soon, unless he decides to mess with me first, but nontheless, thanks for trying to help.e**

**So, this chapter, is definitely my longest chapter ever, and I'm really excited about it. I hope that you guys find that this was well worth the wait, and that you will be interested in the sequel as well. So, without further adieu, here is my next, and final chapter for The Tide and The Moon...**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind as I became submerged in the enormous number of demigods and other members of the Olympian army. I just couldn't harm these warriors, because they were just like me... people being used. But, I had to remain on Kronos' good side, so I did my best to just knock out whosoever was attacking me first. I was amazed at the sheer numbers of the demigods; they seemed to be appearing left and right. "Oh great, looks like the gods have been busy" I shuddered as I slashed at a person who seemed to be a child of Ares.

I finally disarmed the demigod, and I thought that he would wise up and just submit, but I was so wrong. As soon as I turned my back, I felt huge, beefy hands around my neck. "Yup, definitely a son of Ares" I couldn't help but chuckle as I judo flipped the kid over my shoulder. I planned on just moving through the battle unnoticed, but the kid saw my face as I was leaving. He then cried out "LOOK IT'S PERCY JACKSON".

Gods I knew I was in trouble now. Sure enough, within seconds I was surrounded by most of the Olympian council, each of them with a various look on their face. Aphrodite viewed me amused, as if this was one of her daily soap operas; Athena and Zeus were glaring at me, while Hades, Hermes, and Apollo just looked disappointed. But that didn't matter to me, what really drove it home was the look Lady Artemis gave me.

I could tell by looking into her gorgeous silver eyes that she had been crying not too long ago. The hurt look in them revealed betrayal, agony, and longing. I wanted to abandon my mission right there, and gut Kronos like the stupid swine he is, but I kept reminding myself that this was for her good in the end. Zeus spoke up, as I was about to leave. "So you've betrayed us Jackson... I can't believe it; my brother had so much faith in you".

I knew that I should've left while I was still alive, but that last statement was a sore spot. I suddenly exploded with all the anger I had towards the Olympians. "DON'T YOU DARE ZEUS. IF ANYTHING YOU BETRAYED DAD" I struggled to keep my voice calm. Now, while shaking, but controlled, I began my tirade again. "Why didn't any of you help? I know for a fact that you yourself had defeated Poryphiron, Zeus. You decided to let my dad and I handle him alone, but if it wasn't for your arrogance, my dad would still be here".

I couldn't stand to look at the pitiful, pathetic group anymore, so I mist traveled to the empire state building. I was going to end this now.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to make of the revelation... "Father, how could you?". Just when I thought I had every right to officially hate Perseus, he had to go and make himself the hero again. My heart longed for him; I needed him as much as Dionysius needed his wine. "You are the reason he is orphaned now, Uncle is gone, and now we don't have a lord of the seas. That man has every right to have turned on us. In fact, if they didn't want me dead too, I would have joined Kronos as well" I turned and stormed out, motioning Hestia's hunters to follow. Thankfully since Hestia doesn't fight, she let me assume control of the hunters temporarily.

We immediately ran into an ambush. The Minotaur, Kampé, five thousand monsters, and Atlas himself were waiting for us in the clearing. "Ahhh, if it isn't my little huntress" shivers went down my back. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you here" he said with a smirk. "Although I won't make promises in bed" I shuddered at the thought of what he had planned. "Hunters, prepare to fight. You guys take the monsters, I shall meet Atlas in combat". Some of them looked to me as if to protest, but I shot them a look telling them I knew what I was doing.

If only I did though... I rushed Atlas with my hunting knives. We were locked in combat at unbelievable speeds. Neither of us successfully landing a blow on the other. We were at an impasse for five minutes, but I was rapidly tiring. "Heh, looks like having been the leader of the hunters wasn't enough to keep you in shape Artemis" he taunted.

That stupid, arrogant male. But I had to admit, I wasn't in shape for this fight, and I could feel myself losing any advantage I might have had. "Back off" I cautioned the hunters. They were stunned, but followed my orders. "This is it Atlas, prepare for the true fight" I shouted as I transformed into my true form. "I hope I live to see Perseus again" was my last thought before going into the battle again.

**Athena's P.O.V.**

My breathes were heavy, and hard. "What's the matter, goddess of wisdom? Can't you fight, or have you been too busy sitting on your pretty little ass for the last couple of centuries". How can this be possible, I, Athena the ultimate battle strategist lose to a mere fool who rose from the ground. "Dream on, I will defeat you" I cried out in protest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth, leading my other children to battle. I was really glad that she still remained faithful to me, but I had to concentrate. I had to lure him to the center of my trap somehow, so I had to pull an Aphrodite. "Hey big boy" I cooed at Enceladeus. "Come, follow me, so that we can stop this senseless fighting and have some fun" I said in my best stereotypical "blonde" voice.

He obviously wasn't that bright for being the Anti-me, because if he was, he would've realized it was a setup. Fortunately he wasn't, so he walked right into it. "NOW" I yelled to my waiting children. In a blaze of glory all of my Greek firebomb traps, coupled with Celestial Bronze daggers shot out from every direction. "WHAT SORT OF TRICKERY IS THIS" he cried in agony as he finally encountered my ultimate trap. "It's called the Rubber Duck of doom" I burst out laughing as my ultimate trap crushed him.

Hey, before you judge, just because this is a war, doesn't mean that I can't still have some fun. Yup, for those of you who missed it, my ultimate trap was dropping a 300,000 ton Rubber Duck on Enceladeus, and it worked.

All around me, my children were clapping and celebrating, we had done it. Or so I though, as soon as we moved the duck over we were surprised to see nothing there. No corpse or anything. "Where did he go" I panicked as I heard a voice which seemed to come from the ground. "I am everywhere Athena; after all I am still a child of the earth. Just wait, you and your duck will pay for this tonight" his eerie voice rang. "Everybody back to the empire state building now, we will meet up with the rest of the army there, because for now, our work here is done". At least I survived the crisis for now.

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

"Oh come on boy, are you really that pathetic, I always loved Poseidon more than you" my dad mused. "Shut up, I am the greatest out of my brothers, I AM THE KING OF THE GODS" I hated it so much. My entire life I tried to be stronger, and more important than my brothers. I even fixed the whole straw thing so that I would gain the Sky as my domain and become king of gods. Yet my stupid brother and his children still surpassed mine in strength and heroism.

"You will regret insulting me like that" I shrieked as I hurled 1,000,000 volts of electricity towards Kronos. All of a sudden, it was as if time had stopped, but I suppose it had. I saw him simply move out of the way, and I couldn't do anything about it. "Imbecile, you can't really expect to beat me like that do you?" he said in an amused tone. "I honestly had expected better Zeus, my boy. But alas, you were always a failure, I must go now, but be warned, we will face off once again, tonight. Until then, say your prayers, I heard that the mortals have these new gods like 'Jesus', 'Allah', and 'Vishnu' which they worship instead of you guys".

I was seething with rage. I would have rather died fighting him, than survive because he got bored. But, I must return to Olympus, it is my duty to oversee the defenses.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

This place looked so much nicer since I was last here. Looks like Annabeth has been busy with her designs. Seeing all of the statues of Artemis made my heart break. She looked so happy, before I broke her. Her last look at me kept replaying in my mind. "WHAT AM I DOING" I accidently cried out in pain. I decided it would be best if I went and found a river or something.

I walked a little ways, past the arcade, gym, and movie theatre, before I saw a sign saying "indoor waterfall and river this way". "Great, that was convenient" I shrugged as I headed down the hall. I was greeted by the last sight that I wanted. I had entered what appeared to be a shrine to my father. I was so overwhelmed at the sight, and I finally realized that I had never really come to terms that my dad is gone.

Sure I told the others what had happened, but I never took the time to think about the fact that he was now gone forever. Suddenly I heard in my mind a soft, yet cold voice. "Perseus, don't lose hope, the future holds many surprises". I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that voice. Whoever it was, I had spoken with them before. "WAIT" I urged the voice. "PLEASE TELL ME, IS MY DAD GONE OR NOT" I broke down, crying like a small child who had lost his way.

I truly felt that way as well. No matter what had happened earlier, my dad had always been there for me, guiding me, even if he wasn't there in person. His presence was still there, and whenever I was by the sea, I could tell that he was watching. But now, he was gone, betrayed by his son, wife, and brother. "Remember Perseus, this is not the end" the voice called again.

I wanted to hurt somebody right now, "STOP MESSING WITH ME. IF YOUR ONE OF THE FATES, THEN I PROMISE I WILL SLAY YOU FOR TORMENTING ME". I had to stop my rant though, because I could hear somebody coming. I quickly hid in some of the bushes, cloaking my presence.

Just then, the last person I expected came in. "Oh shit" I thought, as I saw Lady Artemis walk in. "But what could she want?" curiosity got the better of me, so I used my enhanced hearing ability to listen in on what Artemis was saying. "Oh Uncle, if you can hear me somehow, please find a way to bring Perseus back to me. I can't lose him, even if I wouldn't say it to him after what he did to me, I still love him. He is too important to me, and in the end, even if we win, I would rather fade then spend eternity without him".

With every word she spoke, Artemis wounded my heart more than she would ever know. Then I heard Zeus call to her "daughter, come now, we must rest before the final battle. Kronos has declared that his siege will take place this evening, and we need everybody at full health". Of course, that jolted me from my trance, "I'm still the one who has to end this all" I reminded myself.

Then, without warning, I had a head splitting pain as I heard Kronos's voice speaking to me directly. "Jackson" his cold voice hissed. "Now is your chance, kill off that pathetic moon goddess, and prove your loyalty"... This angered me beyond belief, had that creep been spying on me the entire time? "Ugh, lord Kronos, wait, when you guys begin your siege I will make my move. I need a distraction, because I have a plan that will destroy the Olympians once and for all" I hoped that he would take the excuse.

Luckily he did "very well, tonight, at midnight, be prepared to make your move. Do not fail me Jackson".

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

**In the Olympian Council**

"What should we do about old Barnacle Breath's brat?" Athena snarled. Zeus suddenly began to fidget around, the mere mention of him made the god uneasy. "Yes, about that, I was thinking that maybe we should just use the weapon that I had Hephaestus make". The room burst out into a state of anarchy.

"Who died and gave you the complete authority to make that decision?", "what the heck is the weapon anyways?", and "do you dye your beard black?" are questions that were blurted out. "WHO DARES TO INSULT MY FACIAL HAIR" thunder and lightning flashed all across the U.S. Apollo could be seen edging away slowly. "Ah, so it was you, very well then Apollo, take this" Zeus's beard began to whip Apollo.

Then, while his beard was still busy whipping Apollo, Zeus began to address the other questions. "Here you go, this is the weapon". It was astonishing to say the least. It was a miniature orb of light; it was brighter than any star in existence, and much hotter than the sun. "Behold, Olympians, the key to our victory. Within this orb is the power of 10,000 nuclear missiles, and the power to ultimately destroy Kronos. The blast radius is just within Manhattan, but it will incinerate the souls of whosoever is not an Olympian".

Everyone in the room gasped at the weapon. Artemis recovered first. "Wait, but that means all the minor gods and mortals as well will die too... Is there not any way to spare any one mortal's life?" she inquired. Yet even if she didn't say his name, everybody on the council new exactly who she was referring too. "No daughter, nobody is safe, as long as they are within the radius of the blast. But also let this be known, activating this weapon of mass destruction comes at a great cost. The one who activates it will also have to bear the burden of the weapon. They too will be gone from this world forevermore".

Suddenly all the Olympians became solemn. All wondering the same thing secretly "who will it be?"

As if he already knew what they were thinking, Zeus told them "I have decided that we will settle this in a fair way. We will play godly rock paper scissors in order to determine who will be the one to activate the weapon...

**Several intense Rock, Paper, Scissors games later...**

"DAMN IT WHY?" Artemis cursed as she lost to her brother. "You cheating little ***" Apollo quickly shrank away from his raging sister. "ENOUGH" Zeus's voice resonated through the cold, throne room. "It is decided, Artemis, you shall be the one, and that's final. But don't worry, this means you can wait here on Olympus while the rest of us fight. As for the rest of you, we must go and meet Kronos's approaching army".

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Shit, we can't keep this up forever" I thought in despair. "We, the demigods, had been fighting for the past five hours, while the gods have been drinking tea on their thrones" I resentfully thought. "Oh great, its Percy's friend the Minotaur" I was about to engage it in battle when I heard somebody cry out for help from behind me.

I turned on the spot, because I recognized that voice. "THAILA" I screamed out in shock. "This can't be happening" I thought as I sprinted towards her. She was about to get mauled by Kampé, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I had to try, I lost my sister, my mother, I wasn't about to lose Thaila.

I wish I could say that I was heroic, but that wasn't the case. Right when I was about to strike her down from behind, I tripped over my shoe laces and my lips connected with Kampé's, and I don't know who was the most freaked out, out of all of us. Thaila screamed in anger at me "NICO, HOW COULD YOU" she looked really hurt. I was too stunned to say anything, after kissing a beast like her, but Kampé on the other hand had the worst reaction of all.

"SHE FREAKIN LIKED IT". "Ooh, what a man, son of Hades. You'll make a fine husband" her scaly face winked at me, as she tried coming in for round two. I was in the unfortunate position so that I couldn't push her away; I gulped as I was preparing to be snogged by that she-demon again.

Just then I saw an arrow come out of her throat, and she said "I will come back for you, my love" before disintegrating. I'm not sure if I should have been grateful or worried, because the look on Thaila's face was enough to make me want to turn around and jump in Tartarus. "Stupid Death Breath, you ****ing cheated on me with a monster" she cried as she slapped me.

I didn't understand the meaning of her words until it was too late. A stray arrow, one of the other hunter's pierced Thaila's armor and lodged itself through her heart. "Thals no, don't leave me" I desperately called out to her. "Sheesh Death Breath, I'm not going to leave you forever. I'll be waiting on you in Elysium, just remember to kick Kronos's ass for me" she said with all her strength. I saw the light leave her eyes, and I immediately felt a sudden rage. Not just towards the hunters, but towards all of the Olympians.

How many people would have to die before they realized that they were wrong? I'm sick of this; it's the same thing over and over again. Theirs a small threat that the gods can't handle, so they decide to throw us at it, I see now why Percy left. I know that I couldn't betray Olympus though, because my father was still there, but I didn't have to fight for them. Now this was personal, and as soon as the war is over, I will go and find a way to bring Thaila back to me.

I don't know how long I was kneeling there, crying over Thaila's dead body, when my dad came up from behind me and I could tell the other Olympians were close too. "Son, do you want to talk about anything?" he asked awkwardly. I could tell he wasn't experienced in father son moments. But, he opened up an alley for me to vent all my anger and frustration. I spent the next five minutes absolutely screaming at him about all the injustice we had just faced. I ended it by telling him that he had no clue what it was like to have somebody he loved die in his hands.

I instantly knew that I had touched a sore topic, but he seemed to let it slide. "Son, I know you feel wronged, but now is not the time to..." I didn't even want to hear what he had to say, it was probably just another selfish thought. "Forget it, I understand, you all just want me to do your dirty work, because now that Percy and Thaila are gone, I'm the only child of "the big three" left on your side. Fine, I will side with you this time Olympians, but after this war, I will sever all ties with Olympus" I yelled out to the eavesdropping gods and goddesses.

Zeus came out indignantly and was about to yell at me, but then we heard an explosion coming from the direction of the entrance of the empire state. "ALL FORCES RETREAT TO THE ENTRANCE AT ONCE" Zeus's voice roared in might.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"ALL FORCES RETREAT TO THE ENTRANCE AT ONCE" I heard dad's voice rage over everybody. "Who could have possibly caused such a large explosion" I questioned as I teleported to the scene. When we arrived there, all looked bleak for the defenders of Olympus. Demigods, nature spirits, hunters, and our other allies were lying dead everywhere. I scanned the battle ground and I got a sinking feeling when I realized that out of the two hundred demigods we had started with, only 80 remained. How had we managed to lose over half of our army in one day!?

I quickly sprang into action alongside the hunters, rapidly firing my arrows at the oncoming army of hellhounds, dracanae, and other beasts. Fighting like this gave me a new found respect for Perseus, and it increased my longing for him. "How he managed to do this singlehandedly is beyond me" I thought exasperatedly. With all Olympians engaged in the battle, the monsters were disintegrating rapidly, but the rate at which they were spawning was quicker.

To make matters worse, we saw all of the opposing 18 titans and giants advancing, using their powers to strengthen their armies. As they came closer, I could see Atlas and Gration smirking in the distance. "Father, what are we going to do? At this rate our forces will be overtaken and we will fall before we even have the chance to strike back" I desperately looked to dad for the first time for guidance.

I glanced over to see why he wasn't responding, and I saw something I never thought I would in my life. Zeus, big bad lord of the skies, was too scared to speak up. He seemed like he was choking on his words, but I could vaguely make out "It's time". I knew that I had heard him correctly, because everybody around us gasped at the statement. I hung my head in resignation; I knew it had to be done. I just hoped this miracle weapon would be off.

And without wasting another minute, I took off sprinting towards Olympus. I had never really gone through the guest entrance before, but this time I had too, because we had set up heavy defenses against immortals teleporting up there **(this is for those of you wondering why she didn't teleport up there)**. I sprinted through the huge, majestic halls, finally making my way to the throne room.

I looked to father's throne, and there it was. The small, yet all powerful light bomb which would seal my fate, but bring peace to the world. It's funny, because I never had contemplated what it felt like to be about to die. Being on the verge of death was a depressing feeling, I had no clue how heroes could stand to fight, pretty much knowing that they could possibly die at any moment. But enough, I had already wasted too much time, if I didn't hurry up, the world would end soon. I began the process of releasing my energy and transferring it to the bomb, when I was suddenly knocked down to the ground.

I looked for my assailant, and I could feel my eyes widen in shock as I saw who had interrupted me. "PERSEUS"!

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat there, waiting to see which god would be foolish enough to activate this weapon of destruction, on Kronos's orders of course. It became rather dull, and at one point I started doing impressions of the gods for entertainment. My Zeus impression was to die for, I had everything right from the, I look sexy in anything attitude, to the "I could push you off a cliff if I wanted" arrogance.

I later drifted off to my thoughts, specifically about Lady Artemis. I was sadly interrupted by the noise of sprinting to the throne room. I quickly sank into the shadows as I awaited the person's arrival. I secretly hoped that it was Ares or someone like that so that I could take my anger out, but I was panic stricken when I saw Lady Artemis enter.

"Relax Percy, maybe she just forgot her "I hate all males" T-shirt up here or something. To my dismay, that wasn't the case. She just stared at Zeus's throne for some time, and then summoned the weapon. "WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHES DOING" I was mentally screaming. Then I could see an outline of aura being transferred from her to the orb, "oh shit, Zeus really chose her to do this" I groaned in despair.

This truly was the last straw; I couldn't lose Lady Artemis for eternity. I ran up and shoved her out of the way, so as to break the transfer. "PERSEUS" she exclaimed. She got up warily, and began staring at me. I prepared myself for being slapped or shot with an arrow, but the last thing I expected happened. "Perseus" she called my name out again, before running up to me and crying into my chest. For a moment, the fact that we were in the middle of war didn't matter, all I was aware of was that I was with Artemis.

"Milady" I called out as I comforted her. Her sobs slowly came to a halt, as I cupped her chin, and raised her eyes to meet mine. Her beautiful star-like eyes were shimmering because of her recent tears, and it was all because of me. "Are you all right?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the air. I could see tears forming in her eyes once more as she began hitting me, "how could you even ask that? After what you did, how could you just abandon me like that"?

There it was, the question I asked myself repeatedly for the past couple of days. I finally settled on giving her my best answer, the truth. "Lady Artemis" I began, but she snapped at me, and asked me to stop saying Lady Artemis, and use a pet name for her. I thought for a second and began to speak again. "Yes, Artie, as I was saying, I did it to protect you. I know that they would have come after you much sooner, after they realized the connection I had with you, so I decided to join them, to prevent them from targeting you. You have no clue how much it hurt me to do that to you. And I've been thinking of you nonstop for the past few days. I kept telling myself to just leave the titans and return to you, but I couldn't take the risk of you ending up hurt. But still, I'm sorry, Artie, please forgive me".

She didn't look satisfied with my answer, and I didn't blame her. Nothing could really excuse my behavior, but I made a mental note to give her a better explanation later. For now, I had a war to win. "Perseus" and now it was my time to stop her, "call me Percy". She looked amused, but continued "Percy, we would have found a way to stop them together, but that doesn't matter anymore. You're with me now, and that's all I could ask for, but we have to get back down, now".

I knew that she would insist on fighting as well, but I couldn't bear to see her injured, so I used my water abilities to control the water in her body, effectively paralyzing her. "Sorry Artie, but I can't lose you. I promise to free you when this is all over, but for now, sit back and enjoy. Tell you what, here you go" I figured out that I could use the mist to telecast any images I want, it worked similarly to Iris messaging, except you didn't need to offer a drachma. "Now you can watch what's going on down there".

I could see her struggling against her bonds and as I teleported out, I heard her yell "COME BACK HERE PERSEUS" in a fit of rage. "It's for your own good Artie" I called back weakly. When I got to the entrance of the empire state, I drew a number of various reactions. Kronos, being the only one who wasn't shocked, was the first to remark on my appearance. "Ahh, welcome Jackson, so you killed the foolish goddess who they sent to detonate the bomb?" he made it seem like a question, but I knew that he thought I had done it. Unfortunately the other Olympians did too, because they all gasped out shock, "what did you do to my daughter you sick, bastard" Zeus yelled as the sky thundered.

I decided to let them each think what they wanted as I rushed Kronos, Riptide held high. Kronos simply chuckled as if he was amused, he didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Well Jackson, looks like you never were on my side at all" he casually said as he raised his own scythe to parry my strike. We exchanged a number of hits, each one trying their hardest to throw the other off their balance. Soon the other titans and giants began to fill into the fight, and as the Olympians were about to join me, I ordered them to go back up to the throne room and prepare the weapon again. "Go Zeus, for once forget your ego and think of others for a chance" I managed to get it into his thick skull to make a tactical retreat.

I turned to sneer at the oncoming army, "its just me vs. you guys now Kronos. No more innocents, we can fight all out".

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"Damn Perseus, how could he just tie me up here and leave?" I groaned as I saw Perseus order my family to come up and protect themselves. As he turned to Kronos, he said that they could now fight all out because there were no more innocents around. I started to cry as I saw Perseus fighting against those impossible odds. Despite the set of earthquakes and storms that he unleashed to unnerve the army, they still kept hoarding him in astronomical numbers. I wanted to be there, down next to him fighting, I couldn't stand to lose him again.

I saw father, Athena, and the rest of the gods enter. I then directed my anger towards them. "How could you do that? Just look at what your responsible for" I motioned to the mist-like image system Perseus created for me to spectate. I could tell by the guilty looks on their faces that they regretted not staying to help. But my anger was immediately replaced by a wave of sorrow as I saw Perseus fall to his knees, after he had lost a power struggle of the elements against all of the titans together. "PERSEUS" I cried as I saw Kronos kick around his limp body.

"Ahem, Artemis, it is still your duty to activate this" I heard father tell me. I was about to protest, but I decided it would be better not to. Afterall, Perseus had been defeated, and the titan's were on their way, maybe vanishing would be the better alternative to being enslaved for the rest of eternity.

However, as I was about to turn and activate the deadly weapon, somebody called out "stop". I turned around, slightly irritated, but fear quickly swept over me as I saw who the speaker was. "Kronos" I spat out his name. My heart nearly stopped as he threw Perseus' unconscious body at my feet. I quickly feel to the floor next to him, trying to get him to wake up. "Please, don't die Perseus, you can't just leave me like this. This can't be goodbye yet".

It was almost as if the fates had heard my pleads, because Perseus regained consciousness, and I nearly hugged him to death. I wanted to stay like this forever, but Perseus cleared his throat and whispered to me, "Artie, we have guests". I blushed out of embarrassment and even giggled at what I had just done. I saw Gration and Atlas glaring daggers at Perseus and they both addressed me. "You've betrayed us, Artemis, and for that you will now suffer even more at our hands" they exclaimed in unison.

Perseus quickly pushed me behind me in a protective manner. "If you so much as think of touching her, I promise that you will wish that you had just faded like my father did" I noticed his eyes were even more ever-changing, and stormy than normal, but I guess that was just a lord of the sea thing.

For some moments both sides appraised their opposing side. I noticed that the titans didn't bring any of their monster armies, it was just them and the giants. "Very well, so now it just comes down to Olympians vs. Titans and Giants, no annoying monsters or demigods to get in the way" Kronos said, accurately summarizing the situation. He then yelled, "attack", to his forces, and like that, the final battle for Olympus had begun.

Things seemed pretty even at first, because we stood together at first, but then they started dividing us. That separation led to our downfall, as they outnumbered us 2 to 1. I kept firing out arrows, trying my hardest to fend off my assailants, but it was to no avail. Soon each of us were backed up against our thrones, unable to fight any longer, except for Perseus, who was the only one who was still able and fighting. "Give it up Jackson, you and the gods are done, thinking otherwise is foolish and suicidal".

**The Fate's P.O.V.**

"Aah, looks like it is time for Jackson to leave this earth" the first fate said.

"Yes sister, prepare his sting" the second said.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I could somehow sense that the fates were preparing to cut off my life line, and at this point all of my doubts disappeared. I was determined to not fall slave to the fate's in my last moments, so I decided that I would be the one to sacrifice myself. "Finally given up Jackson" Kronos taunted as I gathered my remaining energy together. I instantly dispelled all of the energy I had built up into one last hurricane.

I was hoping for a moment's distraction, and thankfully I got what I needed. I dive rolled to Zeus's throne and began the energy transfer to the weapon. I heard screams from everybody in the room, Kronos and his forces started to move forward so as to attack me while I was defenseless, but luckily I still had the ability to keep up my own personal hurricane, which kept them at bay.

I quickly scanned the room, and finally met the pair of eyes I had sought out. I gave Artemis an apology glance, and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her. I vaguely heard her scream as the transfer process began to accelerate. But then I realized, that this didn't just require you to willingly transfer your energy, it was also a kind of trap. Once transfer was initiated, it would drain your life force on its own. This is why it was even more so deadly than how I originally thought it was.

I heard this deafening noise, and then all went blank...

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

"NOOOO" I screamed as the bomb detonated. The explosion was monumental, and very, very destructive. A blinding light filled the throne room, and once my vision cleared, I scanned the room for Perseus. "This can't be happening" I desperately thought as I didn't find his body anywhere. He was gone, for good, I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Zeus cleared his throat, "ahem, Olympians, congradulations, we have finally defeated the titans and giants for good" everyone weakly applauded, but I knew that something was amiss. I then saw one by one, each of the Olympians collapse, at the same time, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I too fell. As my vision was blurring, and I was losing consciousness, I heard somebody say, "foolish gods, you have lost" I knew that it had to be Kronos. Then my captors spoke up, and in unison they said "finally, we are going to have our way with you Artemis, I can't wait to get my hands all over you"...

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"It is time, the boy is finally ready" the people gathered around me started cheering. "OUR SAVIOUR IS COMING", I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm, little did any of them know what was truly at stake here. I was playing a dangerous game, and if I didn't play my cards correctly, this could very much be the end of all of creation...

* * *

**So guys, this story has finally reached its conclusion *insert party emoticon here***

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this, although, I'm sorry for the lack of Pertemis romance. But, next one is going to be filled with it, and if enough people want, I might do a quick little oneshot Pertemis romance scene, which will still be connected to my story, but still just a little standalone thing for you fans out there :)**

**Now it is time for my favorite part, OC announcements :D**

**First thing I need to clear up, is that, don't be offended if you don't see your OC mentioned, this is simply the ones that I have taken the time to look at and approve. They were all amazing characters, and will each contribute to the plot, so now, its time to reveal the OC's.**

**Name: Chase "Simo" Andrews ("Simo" could be possible codename or something just thought it was a good idea. The best sniper in the world was named simo )**

**Age: 15**

**Male**

**Parentage: Erebus**

**Weapons: Sniper Rifle and Trench Knife/Combat Knife or (if you don't want modern weapons) Pair of Knives**

**Powers: Can Summon and has power over darkness and shadows, can summon hellfire, and control and talk to creatures of darkness (Hellhounds, Cerberus, Leviathan, etc.).**

**How they joined the army: Girlfriend visited him while he was he was working at the small mechanics shop he got a job with and monsters/Ravagers attacked, overpowering him, killing all his friends/ co-workers and his girlfriend and just as they were about to kill him he was saved by Hawke. Joined the army because no one left he truly cared about or loved.**

**(I know you didn't ask for this but just figured I added it as it was on my mind.)**

**Appearance: 6'1, brown hair, dark green blue eyes that become black when he's mad. On the thinner side with plenty of muscle, and a punch that feels like you just kissed a freight train. Usually dressed in black, steel gray, or camo shirts with jeans or combat pants and combat boots.**

**Personality: Serious at most times but loosens up and jokes around with the ones he's good friends with. Takes time to fully trust somebody but once he dose he will trust them with his life. and always keeping a eye on his surroundings with a ready fist or weapon to take out trouble. Still saddened over the death of his girlfriend and never interested in finding a new one.**

**Name: Eve**

**Gender: Female**

**Godly Parent: Hermes**

**Weapon of Choice: Short sword, nothing special about it.**

**Powers (please keep them realistic IE: Do not make somebody have the powers to summon killer doughnuts...): Quite quick (slightly more than average), has very good senses (good eyesight and hearing and smell), is sort of a 'Jack of all traits' as Luke puts it :)**

**Background/Personal History (this is optional but recommended, as it will give more depth to your OC) : Her mum died when she was 10 killed by a dracaena but a week later she was found by a satyr who brought her to camp. She was always a bit different though and didn't really fit in (quiet, not good at socializing). She didn't really have any friends and nobody really knew her. One day in Capture the Flag she was injured and nobody came to help her, so she decided to leave camp and try and live life on her own. (you can decide what happens after this to fit in with your plot.)**

**Physical Traits/appearance: Long auburn hair, slightly curly with strands going on each side of her face and the rest down her back. Has plain brown eyes. Shorter than average and skinny, almost anorexic.**

**Personality: Quiet and doesn't speak much but once you get to know her she is very friendly. Her big problem though is that she doesn't open up very much and keeps her problems inside, letting no one else know about them. She is also quite moody most of the time and is not really happy until something great has happened.**

**Name:**

**Ethan Rehawke**

**Gender:**

**Boy**

**Godly Parent:**

**Athena**

**Weapon of Choice:**  
**A black bow, made of dragon bones..**

**Powers (please keep them realistic IE: Do not make somebody have the powers to summon killer doughnuts...):**  
**Fire, I want him to be able to control fire and summon fire at will, for some reason.. People think it's wierd, nobody knows the answer why he can do it.**

**Background/Personal History (this is optional but recommended, as it will give more depth to your OC) :**  
**His father committed suicide after Athena left him, so Ethan grew up with a family, who LOVES children. He got around seven siblings(not counting the Athena children) and since he was so much wiser and smarter than all the children, they picked on him. One day he had enough and accidently lit the house on fire. After that he moved to another family. The fire thing kept happening, and he moved all around the country to a new family each time it happened. Finally, at fourteen he could control the fire and three months later, he was claimed by Athena. He moved to CHB and has been there since.**

**Physical Traits:**  
**Black, short, spiky hair(black from Athena, for a change), Brown eyes(from his father), about 1,81(he's 17, almost 18 years old)**

**Personality:**

**Good:**  
**- Loyal**  
**- Funny**  
**- smart**  
**- Always offending the enemies in funny ways**  
**- Serious when it comes to feelings and to the people he loves.**  
**- Fear spiders over everything.**  
**- Also, he's brave and doesn't give up easily.**  
**Bad:**  
**- Doesn't forgive easily.**  
**- Get's really annoyed if someone are nagging.**  
**- Is pretty strict when teaching someone(he's like a real nightmare)**  
**- Loves food(not sure if this is bad or good, haha).**

**Romantic:**

**- He gets easily jealous if someone is flirting with his crush/lover/wife.**  
**- Very romantic, always knows these beautiful places to be with someone.**  
**- Never cheats(because he says it means that you're weak)**

**Anything Else I missed/ Other stuff you want to add:**  
**Normally wears a black dress shirt with a sweater underneath it and some tight black pants(not like skinny tight pants but, you know what, just search on justin bieber and you'll see what it looks like :P)**  
**Also he wears this silver claw necklace.**

**Name:Theodore "Theo" Thatcher (Feel free to change the last name... I like it though...)**

**Background/Personal History : Theo grew up in a Littleton, CO. He never realized he was a demigod or just different until a huge dog chased him from the park. When he showed his adoptive parents the long scratch from his left shoulder-blade to his right hip, they freaked out. They sent him to a dozen psychologist who whittled down his personality, he accidentally set on of the chairs on fire. When he turned 15, he ran away from the institution...and met up with a girl named Alysia Brown (Hermes). She was also running away from home because of "creepy guys" looking into her window. They had no plan but run EAST...Hermes and Hestia took notice of their children's struggles (The previous satyr searcher's core had been reduced to a third strength ) and assisted them across to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Gender:Male**

**Godly Parent: Hestia ! (Why not? It'd make for an interesting story ploy...)**

**Weapon of Choice: Kukri (High Grade Stygian Silver)**

**Powers : He can teleport using fire! and he can throw literally fireballs at people. He's only 15, so his mastery over his powers is low. The fireball barely come out the size of grapefruits...the power depends on his confidence level.**

**Physical Traits:Above average height, but toned. Short, light brown hair. Deep Brown Eyes. A scar that runs along his left shoulder blade to right hip. (He was attacked by a hellhound at a young age.)**

**Fatal Flaw: Self-Doubt**

**Personality:His personality is surface dark. He's seems very distraught and nervous, but the moment you put him into a stressful insinuation he strives. He's not a leader, but the teammate that sticks the group together. Being a child of Hestia, he's not one to provoke or participate in a fight, but once he is...he won't stop. He would rather suffer in silence than upset his comrades. HE needs a strong capable leader to take charge...he'd try, but feel the need to please everyone. Most of his childhood experience made him wise beyond his years... On the side...he has a crush on Alysia Brown.**

**Congratulations to these four. They were very well detailed, and had interesting skills/personalities that I thought would be good for my plot line. Again, this is just a list of the ones I had time to go through, but more will be evaluated. And, for those of you who have already submitted your OC idea, take a look at these four examples, and check yours. These are examples of well filled out forms, and the better the form, the more likely the OC makes it.**

**Also, for those of you who were wondering about my PercyXZoe fic, I have decided to start their relation at the titan's curse, and make it progress from there. And, don't forget to vote on the poll over the next week. The poll is just a yes or no, and I am using it to see if you guys want to see the Kane Chronicles mix in with Percy Jackson, in my trilogy, so be sure to vote ;)**

**Thanks once again, all of you, for following my story to the end, and I'll try to have the sequel up soon :D** **Until next story...**

**-Blazing Crusader**


	15. Important AN

**Sup guys, Blazing Crusader here**

**So to start with, no this isn't a chapter or anything, but its still a very important A/N**

**I'll start with what I mainly wanted to get across first. As many of you may have already noticed, my writing, while it can be decent at times, is pretty inconsistent. A number of people have pointed that out to me, and now I feel that it is time for me to change my writing style altogether. I'm not really one for drafts or outlines or anything, but if it helps my stories out any then I'll give them a shot. **

**What this means to you as the reader is that updates will probably be slower, but the quality will be better and the chapters will be longer. As always thanks to those of you who read and follow my stories, its a pleasure to know that people are interested. **

**A little about my other Percy x Zoe fic. To be honest, it was a mistake. I rushed into it, and it was poorly written, and i had no longterm plot. So, no I won't be continuing it until after the second book in the Darkness Trilogy, but I'm not dropping it either. Some awsome fans have also asked me if they could help me write my stories, and I appreciate it, but I think the fun of a fanfiction is that your in control of what is going to happen next. So, no I won't be accepting major help, but suggestions are always open. **

**Now onto some information about my second book in the Darkness Trilogy.**

**For those of you who wanted to know, the title is going to be: The Darkness Trilogy Book 2: Resurgence **

**So this story will not have any of the HoO plot (sorry to roman fans), but it will be pretty much new territory, as far as I know. So, I will be working extra hard on developement, as result progress might be frustratingly slow, depending on how quickly new ideas come to me. And now, I figure I might as well give a little glimpse into book 2.**

* * *

_Chase gazed over the ocean, dreaming of the lands beyond America. He however wasn't the only one, after the fateful battle for Olympus 5 years ago, he and all the other demigods had been enslaved in America, as the western culture failed to survive, the gods had been trapped here. "Andrews" a gruff voice called out, "get back to work". He immediately ran back to the mortal factory. _**  
**

_He sighed at his work environment, despair was all around, as it had been since that day he had lost everything. Not a single smile on those children's faces, and who was to blame them. Mortals were slain everyday for fun, families were torn apart, and the titan's were pure tyrants. What he needed, no, what they needed was a saviour. _

_He felt something soft graze his arm, and he spun around on spot, combat knives held high. "Oh, its just you" he let out his breath in relief as he came face to face with Eve, daughter of Hermes. "My my, for a child of Erebus, you don't seem to be very dark or mysterious" she playfully mocked him. "You know I hate it when you do that Eve, please just stop". Ever since the day he lost his girlfriend and co-workers were killed in that siege, he had been very edgy when it came to people sneaking up on him. _

_"Fine, your no fun anymore, remember when we used to joke around?" "Yes I do, but you know as well as I do, that the circumstances are different now, we can't just fool around anymore. I can't let anything happen to you, so get back to work" I begged her. "You know what they will do if they catch you slacking off" and right then, as if on cue, the Empousai walked up to them. _

_"Ah well if it isn't the sweet little couple of tricksters. I believe this is the second time you have been caught off task Eve, I think your usefulness has gone" she gleefully shrieked, as she flashed her fangs. I pulled Eve behind me, "you won't hurt her, I won't let you do that" I don't think I sounded to convincing though. "Ahh how sweet, little boy, I have fought **him** myself, don't think I can't handle a love struck romeo" she egged me on. "Laugh while you can, I just know that someday soon our saviour will arrive. He will defeat your titan's and bring about a new age"._

_"Brave last words child, its a shame you and your girlfriend won't be alive long enough to see this messiah" she laughed as she lunged at us. However, before she got close enough to strike, there was a blinding light, and I heard her cry out, "NO, IT CAN'T BE YOU". Finally, our prayers had been answered, our saviour was here..._

* * *

__**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that little glimpse. I thought that I would open up by introducing the two OC's, and don't worry, they will be developed a lot more in future chapters. I would like to think the two readers who submitted these two OC's, they are very fun to write. So happy new year guys, enjoy it, and glad to see that you guys survived the end of the world ;)**

**As always, leave any questions or concerns in the reviews or send me a PM, thanks again.**

**-Blazing Crusader**


End file.
